La chica de oficina
by ValuluDragons
Summary: Astrid Hofferson está estresada de la rutina y de su nuevo empleo ¿Podrá ella volver a la rutina de su empleo anterior? ¿Aún así sabiendo que su jefe desata las hormonas femeninas? ¿Por qué ella fue la elegida?. AMBIENTADA EN EL S. XXI. HICCSTRID
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Valulu al aire…ya sé que debo continuar el otro fic, pero se me ha ocurrido la idea de hacer un fic HICCSTRID, pero siglo XXI. ¿Qué les parece? Como sea…el otro fic también seguirá, pero últimamente me he centrado más en este….PIDO DISCULPAS y ¡a leer!

**NADA ME PERTENECE, TODO LE PERTENECE A DREAMWORKS**

**Cap. 1: La chica de oficina**

¡Me quiero morir!

Eso es lo que siento en este momento. Ya estoy aburrida de la rutina y de todo, lo sé, necesito mi trabajo, pero ¡por favor! Es de noche, mi primer día de mesera es lo único que me faltaba y además de un bar. La guarra de mi jefa me despidió de la maldita empresa por haberla pillado con el estúpido de Patán, se nota que le gustan los jovencitos.

-¡Hey! Preciosa

Aquí y me acerco al tipo que se sienta en la barra.

-Quiero una cerveza…por favor

Pero que ven mis ojos, ese es el tipo más sexy que he visto desde que empecé a trabajar aquí. Su pelo es café con algunos visos rojos, lleva unos vaqueros, una camisa de color blanco y una chaqueta de cuero. No cabe mencionar esos ojos verdes que me inspeccionan de arriba a abajo.

¿Noche pesada? –me pregunta el chico mientras me quedo tiesa como una tabla, Pero que pasa conmigo ¡Dios!.

Lo miro…Me mira

-Solo quiero llegar a mi casa y recostarme, estos tacones me están matando. -Le respondo pasándole un gran vaso con cerveza, como él me había pedido.

-Las mujeres con tacones son más sexys y las hace ver más altas. Algo que me vuelve loco –me responde sin quitarme la vista de encima. -¿Cómo te llamas?

¿Me ha preguntado mi nombre? ¡Oh Dios!. Lo miro con una seductora mirada y respondo.

-mi nombre es Astrid, Astrid Hofferson –digo con un toque de sensualidad. Me sigue mirando. -¿Y tu cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Hipo

Veo como se relame los labios. Me enciende.

No te había visto por estos lugares ¿De dónde eres? –Le pregunto sin ninguna pisca de vergüenza.

-Soy italiano –me responde el hombre con voz seductora –Acabo de llegar y vengo a pasar el rato. Pero cuéntame más de ti, preciosa ¿a qué te dedicas?

Yo trabajaba en una empresa importante, pero hace dos días al ver a la guarra de mi jefa con uno de sus secretarios, me despidieron.

-Que curiosa ¿Buscabas un poco de entretención? –me pregunta el chico con una curva en sus labios

-¿Pero qué tipo de pregunta es esa? –le pregunto enojada. Si no hubiese sido porque hay mucho público, mi mano ya estaría marcada en esa cara. Que se cree este idiota a hablarme de esa forma. ¿Buscando entretención? Pero qué diablos pasa por su mente. Este tipo se está metiendo con la chica equivocada

-Escúchame HI-PO –le digo dando un golpe a la mesa –tienes suerte de que tenga una paciencia de santo, porque…

-¡Hey rubia!

-Disfruta la cerveza –le digo acercándome enojada. Puedo ver que se relame los labios. Será imbécil.

Después de servir un jarro de cerveza, me doy media vuelta para ir a donde estaba el pelicastaño mal educado. Pero, al buscarlo con la mirada ya no estaba. Voy a retirar el vaso con mi propina cuando veo un papel

"_Las mujeres con tacones son más sexys y las hace ver más altas"_

Sonrío al ver el papel. Lo busco con la mirada. Otra vez. Pero nada, ya se había marchado, Dios sabe donde

Tras terminar con mi trabajo, me voy a casa caminando, aún ahorro para comprar mi propio auto, pero hasta nuevo aviso. El mejor transporte son mis pies, porque ni taxis pasan a esta hora. Me voy fantaseando con el chico pelicastaño. Hipo.

Voy caminando cuando escucho ruidos desde un callejón.

-¿Estás seguro que nadie nos verá?

-completamente

Me acerco sigilosamente. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a Hipo besando y tocando a una tipa pelicastaña. ¿Qué no pueden conseguir una habitación?

-Escucho pasos

-¡Agh! Pero que perseguidas eres, vete

Mierda. Necesito irme de ese lugar, sin duda ese era Hipo, esto es incómodo. Prefiero seguir mi camino

-Ahora entiendo porqué tu jefa te ha despedido, te gusta curiosear

Por favor dime que no es quien yo creo que es. Trágame tierra

-no te hagas la sorda, preciosa

Me vuelve a insistir, quiero caminar pero estoy tiesa, no sé si de nervios o de enojo. Dejando estos dos de lado me doy vuelta para enfrentarlo, él está apoyado en un poste de luz, cerca del lugar donde estaba con la pelicastaña

Me acerco a él y le doy una bofetada. Su mejilla se torna roja, está sorprendido.

–Conmigo no guapo, porque si me buscas, me vas a encontrar .Enojada me doy la media vuelta y me voy a mi casa. Mañana tengo que ir a la empresa a buscar mis papeles de renuncia, despido, denuncia, lo mismo.

.

-AL DIA SIGUIENTE-

.

Me levanto, tomo una ducha, me pongo ropa formal, para causar impresión. Una falda con la blusa dentro, una chaqueta y unos zapatos de taco alto. Una vez lista salgo de mi departamento. El clima no se ve nada bueno, pero ¿Qué cosa puede salir mal? es solo agua

Ya en la empresa, me acerco a Brutilda la recepcionista, mi mejor amiga.

-¿Cómo estas rubia?

-Bien aquí pasando las penas -Le digo mirando mis delicadas uñas

El teléfono suena.

-Espera un segundo, Astrid

-Está bien –le respondo mientras arreglo mi cabello. Brutilda se da vuelta buscando unos papeles

-pero que coincidencia

Trágame tierra. ¡Vaya! Ahora entiendo cuando dicen "que pequeño es el mundo"

-Hola guapa

-Hola

Me mira, lo miro

-¿Qué se le ofrece? –me pregunta el pelicastaño con una notoria sonrisa.

-No es de tu incumbencia –le susurro en el odio

-¿A no? -me dice levantando una cejo y frunciendo el ceño

-¡Oh! Astrid, ¿conoces al nuevo dueño de la empresa? –escucho decir a Brutilda. Pálida, lo miro y él me sonríe. Pero si ya no puedo meter más a pata

-Señorita Hofferson, le preguntaré una vez más ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Pido piedad Dios, sácame de esta

-…

-…

-…

Lo miro y tocando mi flequillo le digo

-Vengo a buscar mis papeles de renuncia

-¿Renuncia? ¿No que la habían despedido?- puedo ver su sonrisa, la puta que lo parió -lo lamento tanto ¿Disfrutó la instancia trabajando aquí?

-Antes de su presencia, pues sí, fue un honor trabajar aquí –Le advertí que se metía con la chica equivocada

Él frunce el ceño y me mira

-Brutilda me haces los papeles por favor –le digo a mi amiga acercándome al gran mesón

-Claro que si ricitos de oro –me dice con una sonrisa

-¿Ricitos de oro? ¿Acaso te acuestas de cama en cama? ¿Y te comes la comida de otros?

Brutilda me mira, yo lo miro él me mira. Es obvio que se refiere a eso por mi cabello, pero él…

-ya no soy de esta empresa así que…-Le lanzó un golpe con el brazo, directo a su estómago. A la mierda mi feminidad. Gran fue mi sorpresa cuando él me atrapó el brazo y me atrajo hacia él.

-Brutilda y algunos trabajadores miraban nuestra pequeña escena.

-si quieres puedes seguir trabajando aquí, pero con la condición de que tienes que ser mi secretaria –me susurra en el oído –Piénsalo

-Señorita Thorson, por favor anule los papeles –dice mientras se va directo al ascensor

¿Pero que acaba de pasar? ¿Acaso fue un sueño?

-Ni loca vuelvo a trabajar en esta empresa y menos para usted –le gritó para que pudiese oírme

-Aún así tiene hasta mañana para darme la respuesta definitiva –me dice Hipo esperando el ascensor

-Ya te estoy dando mi respuesta ¿Qué no oyes? –Me mira y sube por el gran ascensor, eso sí, percatándome de su gran sonrisa

- Hijo de puta –le murmuro a Brutilda

-¿Se conocen? –me pregunta mirando el ascensor

- Si, ayer paso por el bar en el cual trabajo –le respondo- Y me dijo unas cosillas y le di una bofetada

-Debió haber hecho algo súper malo –dice Brutilda mirando la pantalla del computador –Digo, es difícil hacerte enojar hasta llegar a los golpes

¿Trabajar para él? Ni loca

-Astrid lo siento, no puedo entregarte los papeles sin permiso del jefe. Tendrás que ir a hablar con él –Brutilda se acomodó en su silla, está incómoda.

-Muchas gracias Tilda ¿Dónde está la oficina del hijo de…su madre? –le pregunté aclarándome la garganta

-Tercer piso, doblas a la izquierda, luego te encontrarás con una sala de estar, ahí avisa al guardia que tienes una cita

-Muchas gracias –le dije mientras me dirigía a las puertas del mismísimo infierno.

Una vez en la sala de estar, me dirigí al guardia, el cual me dejó pasar inmediatamente.

-Un placer que estés aquí –me dijo con una voz dulce, es fácil deducir que algo trama

-Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo –respondo de forma bruta

-tome asiento señorita Hofferson –Le obedezco mientras no quito la mirada de esa excitante sonrisa

-Señor Haddock, no vengo con malas intenciones, solo quiero que me deje en paz y deje que me vaya de esta empresa de una vez por todas

-Piense bien su decisión, señorita Hofferson –me insiste

-¡¿Por qué tengo que pensarlo?! -le pregunto irritada

-A usted la echaron por andar de curiosa, no por ser una mala secretaria, además, a mi me hace falta una. Y para rematar ganaría el doble de lo que gana allá, en ese bar –sonríe de forma sospechosa

-A ti no te faltan secretarias –digo molesta

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Acabo de llegar señorita Hofferson

-se lo repetiré –dice parándose de su gran silla –NECESITO una secretaria

-Es bueno saberlo –le digo sin prestare importancia

-Me gustan las mujeres difíciles

-¿Me puedo ir ya? –pregunto cansada

-Aún no. Te haré una propuesta

-Antes de que empieces a decir cosas con esa boca tuya, aclárame algo. ¿Por qué yo? Hay muchas tipejas sin empleo allá afuera

-Usted señorita Hofferson tiene algo que ellas no.

-¿Se puede saber qué es?

-Esto –dice Hipo apuntando su cabeza. Y esto –hace una silueta femenina con las manos

-Ósea… ¿Qué me quieres por mi cuerpo? –pregunto enojadísima

-has picado, era una broma –me dice riendo

-Ya no aguanto más, me largo de aquí –digo agarrando mis cosas

-Quiero trabajes conmigo

-Sueña

-Tendremos una cita, para hablar sobre esto. Yo creo que Pasaré hoy por ti a las 20.00 Hrs.

-Siento mucho arruinar "nuestra" cita. Pero no puedo, tengo trabajo

-Entonces hoy a las 20:00 hrs –me replica con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Que ni se te ocurra irrumpir en mi trabajo –lo amenazo, si tiene dinero, es capaz de todo

-¿Es una amenaza señorita Hofferson?

-Yo lo tomaría como una advertencia –le digo mientras me dirijo a la puerta

-Recuerde Hoy a las 20:00 hrs –me dice

-Ni siquiera sabes donde vivo –le dijo con una sonrisa

-no, pero la señorita Thorson sí –me dice sonriendo

Me voy corriendo desesperada para intentar lo más rápido que pueda hasta Brutilda. Este cabrón no me llevará a cenar.

-Astrid ¿Estás bien? –me pregunta parándose de la silla

-Un minuto le susurro. Me falta aire en los pulmones

-no le des mi dirección a tu jefe –le digo en voz baja

El teléfono comienza a sonar

-¡no contestes! –le grito a mi compañera

-perdón Astrid, pero me pagan por esto –dice atendiendo el teléfono

-¿Si? Compañía de Haddock revolución, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?

-necesito que me des al teléfono con la señorita Hofferson, por favor srta Thorson –escucho desde a otra parte del teléfono

-¡Mierda! –Exclamo –Dile que no estoy –Brutilda me mira asintiendo

-Lo siento señor, ella se ha marchado

-Respóndame algo señorita Thorson ¿Qué tan ingenuo cree que soy?

-Eh…yo…no…-Brutilda empieza a tartamudear, me mira en busca de ayuda

Pero que quiere este hombre conmigo ¡Por Dios! Tendré que enfrentarlo

-Astrid al teléfono ¿Qué se le ofrece? Espero que sea algo importante, estoy muy ocupada

-Ya sé donde vive, señorita Hofferson, vaya con cuidado –me dice el pelicastaño del otro lado del teléfono. Mi cara debió ser épica en ese momento.

¡Maldito cabrón! –le grito

-cuide su glosario, SEÑORITA Hofferson –me dice modulando

-Recuerde hoy a las 20:00 hrs. Asuntos de "trabajo" –corta

Necesito aire.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! He vuelto con un nuevo cap! De LA CHICA DE OFICINA! Yeah! Como sea, he leído sus hermosos reviews! Muchas gracias! y respondiendo sus preguntas, no, no son las 50 sombras de grey el libro el cual originalmente me inspiro, es otro. Bueeno, disfruten la lectura!  
><strong>DEJEN MÁS REVIEWS DICIENDO QUE LES PARECIÓ!<strong>

**VALULU-DRAGONS!**

**NADA ME PERTENECE, TODO LE PERTENECE A DREAMWORKS**

**Cap. 2: ¡¿Qué yo hice qué?!**

¿Qué se cree? Insisto ¿Por qué yo? Ni loca salgo con ese cretino, antes muerta. Ya son las 19:00 hrs de la tarde...y yo estoy recostada en el sofá viendo televisión, estas madres nunca dejan bailar a sus hijas, bueno, una ducha y luego tengo que ir a trabajar. Ya no me importa si me da los papeles o no. Mi jefe del bar lo comprenderá.

Veo el reloj 19:45 hrs y yo sigo viendo la televisión. No puedo creer que la academia de danza Abby Lee haya perdido. Como sea, mucho tiempo acostada. Necesito ir a la cocina por algo de café. Nada mejor que un café calentito cuando hace frio. Dispuesta a volver a recostarme con una manta, escucho que llaman a la puerta. ¡Mierda! Me dirijo hacia la puerta aterrorizada. Deben ser las 20:00 hrs.

-Buenas noches señorita Hofferson –me dice el pelicastaño. No está nada mal. Muy formal para mi opinión, debe venir del trabajo. –Veo que aún no está lista, a mi me gusta la puntualidad –me muestra el Iphone último modelo, el cual su reloj digital, marca las 20:00 hrs.

-Lo siento Hipo, pero no puedo salir contigo, tengo que estar en mi trabajo a las 20:30 hrs. –le digo con una sonrisa triunfante

-No hay problema, le dije a tu jefe que era un amigo intimo tuyo y te ha dado libre

Quedo con la boca abierta ¿Pero que acaba de pasar? -Te dije que no interfirieras en mi trabajo –grito enojada

-Tenemos que discutir tu puesto, es muy importante. -Me mira con una sonrisa. Necesito aire.

Suspiro pesadamente

-¿No quieres hablarlo aquí? ¿En mi departamento? –Niega con la cabeza –Es un asunto de trabajo señorita Hofferson, pero, si quiere, más adelante, vendré a su casa para charlar un rato

¿Se me está insinuando? ¿Es una broma? . Me ruborizo, no es que no esté acostumbrada a estas cosas, es solo que, no me acostumbro a su presencia.

-Escucha guapo, te dejaré las cosas claras. Yo no quiero salir contigo, no quiero ser tu secretaria, quiero una vida normal…

-como mesera –me interrumpe con una sonrisa –Vamos te pagaré el doble

-Que no

-Está bien, si sales conmigo a discutirlo, te dejaré en paz

Lo pienso mientras lo miro con cara de duda.

-está bien, dame 10 minutos, si quieres acomódate por ahí, no hay problema -digo con una sonrisa

-Gracias –dice sentándose en el sofá, sacando un poco de maní que tengo en un pocillo.

-Viendo Dance Moms ¿eh? –Dice al aire –Este programa está bien catalogado y las niñas son muy flexibles

-¿Impresionante no? –le grito para que me escuche, estoy en el baño dándome una fugaz ducha, luego de eso, corro hacia el final de pasillo, donde está mi habitación. Saco un vestido negro con escote cuadrado y me pongo una chaqueta encima, me pongo unas medias transparentes y mis tacones. No es que ame andar con tacones, pero siempre te hará ver más elegante. Me desenredo el pelo, y arreglo mi flequillo… estoy lista.

-¡Wow! –me dice el famoso empresario –Te dije que te los tacones hacen sexy a las mujeres, ahora…¿Vas a salir con el pelo mojado? Puedes pescar un resfriado

-No empieces, te pareces a mi madre

-No diré nada –me dice sonriendo –Vamos señorita Hofferson

Apago la televisión, las luces y luego salgo de mi departamento

-¿Dónde iremos? –le pregunto mientras me abre la puerta para que me suba al lujoso Mercedes Benz

-Iremos a tomarnos algunas copas –dice mientras pone el auto en marcha

-¿Tu idea es emborracharme para luego hacer firmar unos contratos?

-Es muy perceptible señorita Hofferson –me dice mientras conduce

Estoy demasiado incomoda, no sé si soy yo o el ambiente se hace cada vez más tenso ¡Tengo que planear las opciones para salir de aquí!

Opción A: abrir la puerta y tirarme del coche  
>Opción B: Hacer que estoy enferma y fingir un desmayo<br>Opción C: ¡no tengo opción C!

No me quedaré con ninguna de las opciones anteriores

-¿Qué piensa Srta Hofferson? –me pregunta sin quitar la vista de la autopista

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Estas pálida ¿Sucede algo?

¡Es mi oportunidad para usar la opción B!

-n-no nada…es sólo que…eh…hace color ¿no?

-En realidad no, yo no tengo calor

Lo miro y frunzo el ceño, a veces puede ser muy desagradable, hay que pagarle con la misma moneda. Llevo más de media hora en este coche, necesito entablar algo.

-Con esa actitud, no creo que encuentres a una secretaria

-Estoy consiguiendo una justo ahora

-Qué pena por ella ¿No crees?

-yo creo que más lamentaría alguien que no acepta esta gran oportunidad

Me mira, lo miro

Suelto un suspiro –No dan ganas de conversar contigo ¿sabes? Puedes ser muy ocurrente, pero hay veces donde puedes llegar a ser muy nocivo

-¿Cuál es tu punto?

-¿Cómo quieres que acepte tu trabajo? Solo hay que darse cuenta de cómo tratas a las demás personas –miro la autopista y las luces que se atraviesan en nuestro camino

-Tú no me conoces

-Y no necesito hacerlo Hipo. ¿Qué sacaré con eso? Si llegase a ser tu secretaria, es porque realmente necesitaría dinero, pero ese no es el caso. Quiero bajarme

Su mandíbula está tensa y sus ojos pasaron a ser un verde intenso. Está irritado -¿Quieres bajarte?

-Ahora –le digo cruzándome de brazos

-Estás loca –me dice. Su semblante está serio

-¡Ahora! –grito enojada

-Está bien. Pero te recuerdo que estamos en una autopista.- Se estaciona y me mira

-Vete a la mierda Haddock, tú y tus cortesanas llamadas secretarias-digo saliendo de un portazo

-¡Pero recuerda que tu vas a ser una…una de mis favoritas! – me grita y se incorpora a la pista. Acelerando aproximadamente a unos 120 kmxhr

¡Genial! Lo has hecho de puta madre Astrid, me sermoneo mentalmente. Esta no era ninguna de mis opciones, fue más como…un impulso. Muy bien Astrid Hofferson, respira, y analiza la situación. Estas en una autopista, los autos pasan a 120 kmxhr y además hace mucho frio. Andas con tacones y estas a mil kilómetros de tu casa. Hipo se fue, pero igual no volvería a hablar con ese canalla. Que orgullosa eres, por favor. ¡Cállate consciencia!

Voy caminando, no sé hacia donde. Veo una luz detrás de mí, debe ser Hipo, no quiero mirarlo a la cara. Sigo caminando evadiendo la luz. Lanza un bocinazo.

Me devuelvo y la potente luz me encandila, no puedo ver nada. Al llegar a la ventanilla del auto, la golpeo, estoy furiosa. La ventanilla se abre y comienzo con mi glosario

-¡Hipo! eres un hijo de puta, un farsante-

-Hola, me llamo Eret –dice un joven. Yo impactada miro el auto, ¡este no es el coche de Hipo! como no me di cuenta antes, debió haber sido por las luces. Eso quiero creer.

-¿Eret? –le pregunto alarmada y avergonzada. Puedo sentir mis mejillas acaloradas. No está nada mal, tiene la cara alargada y unos ojos almendrados. Lleva una chaqueta de cuero y unos lentes para el sol ¿¡Quien lleva lentes para el sol cuando es de noche y se aproxima una lluvia!?

-Sube rápido, te llevaré donde quieras –dice Eret

Lo pienso y lo miro. Hipo no da señales de vida…así que… ¿qué perderé con irme con un completo extraño?

-Me llamo Astrid –digo abrochándome el cinturón de seguridad

-No sé si quieres contarme, pero ¿¡Que hacías parada ahí?! –me pregunta sin despegar la vista de mí, aún no arranca el auto.

-Un pequeño conflicto –digo suspirando. Mi teléfono suena, he recibido un mensaje.

"_Me encanta lo social que eres Astrid, te subes en el auto de un desconocido ¿Qué tus padres no te hablaron de no confiar en los extraños? Definitivamente te ganaste el nombre de ricitos de oro. Si quieres enfrentarme y decir las cosas a la cara, bájate del coche y cuenta hasta diez" _

¡Pero qué hijo de puta! ¿Qué hago? Le enviaré un mensaje de vuelta

"_Hipo, mis padres sí me hablaron de no confiar en los extraños, y ¡vaya que tenían razón! Confié en ti y me dejaste tirada en una autopista. Pude haber muerto y tú no te enteras de nada" _

Lo odio. Escucho el sonido del motor ¿Qué hago?

-¡No presiones el acelerador! –Le grito bajándome del auto –Dame tu número Eret

-Muy bien –dice anotando el número en un papel –si necesitas algo, llámame. ¿Estás segura que quieres quedarte aquí, sola?

-Sí, muchas gracias Eret

-de nada preciosa

Empezaré a contar en voz alta, para matar mi nerviosismo…1…2…3…4…Suspiro. Esto es tonto…5…6…7-

-8…9…10 –escucho una grave voz detrás de mi –Muy buena elección señorita Hofferson

-Estuve más de media hora aquí –le digo enfadada

-Usted quiso bajarse –me sonríe. –Vamos –se saca su chaqueta y la pone alrededor de mis hombros luego me carga al mejor estilo princesa. Puedo sentir su caro perfume combinado con un olor a almendras. Dios estoy en el paraíso

-Señorita Hofferson, no puedo ser tan cabrón y dejarla tirada aquí, yo solo cumplí sus ordenes y además quería saber cómo salía de esta- Mi coche está aparcado allí en el túnel

¡Es cierto! Su auto está ahí, no se ve donde es negro, impresionante

Cierro los ojos, no diré nada hasta llegar a su auto. Lanzo un leve estornudo.

-No se ve nada bien señorita –me dice mientras de su bolsillo saca un pañuelo bordado y me lo tiende

-Gracias –le digo rozando el fino pañuelo contra mi nariz

-De nada

-Quiero ir a casa –susurro

-¿Por qué? Aún no hemos hablado

-te seré sincera Hipo, no quiero volver a esa empresa, NO QUIERO –digo haciendo énfasis en la última frase

Hipo permanece en silencio, tiene el ceño fruncido, me acomoda en el asiento de adelante, el asiento del acompañante.

-¿A dónde vamos? –le pregunto mientras pretende poner el auto en marcha

-A tomarnos unas copas –me responde sonriendo.

Ya son las 06:30 a.m y no sé donde estoy. Todo me da vueltas ¿Estoy en mi casa? ¿Y esta es mi pieza? Me giro para ver mejor y me voy de frente al suelo, esta no es mi cama, es el sofá. Muy bien, necesito correr al baño, quiero vomitar, necesito vomitar. 10 minutos después estoy abrazada al retrete, en este momento es mi mejor amigo. Cuando logro pararme miro mi aspecto, mi pelo está desordenado. Examino los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, ahí está el número de Eret. Podría llamarlo y tomarnos un café, tengo que pedirle disculpas.

Siento como el agua caliente cae surtidamente por todo mi cuerpo, mientras medito en todo lo que pasó anoche, mis pensamientos se desmoronan ¡no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó anoche! Recuerdo que me tomé unas copillas con Hipo y luego…me quedé en blanco. ¿Dónde está Hipo?

Me visto con unos vaqueros, un sweater y unas zapatillas, hoy no tengo planes, excepto con Eret pero, aún no se confirma nada. El timbre de mi departamento me saca de mis pensamientos, y de mi resaca. Voy corriendo y veo que al mensajero con doce rosas de tallo largo y color blancas. Tienen una nota. El mensajero me hace firmar y me desea buen día, espero que no sea lo que yo creo que es.

"_Bienvenida señorita Hofferson. _

_De ante mano muchas gracias por querer ser parte de nuestro equipo directivo, ahora usted será una cortesana más"_

_-Hipo Horrendous Haddock III_

Tengo que ir a esa empresa. Me voy a mi habitación y me pongo formal con un vestido azul de tubo y unos tacones. Tomo mi chaqueta y me dirijo a ver a mi amiga.

-Astrid de nuevo aquí, que sorpresa –me dice Brutilda con una gran sonrisa, pero sus ojos se muestran un poco raros

-Hola Tilda

-¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Necesito hablar con tu jefe –digo entre dientes, estoy muy cabreada

-Él salió, pero no tardará en volver –Brutilda me mira confundida y yo le sonrió.

-cuando tengas libre a medio día me envías un mensaje y vamos a tomarnos un café. Tu jefe es un Hijo de puta.

-Aquí es muy amable con todos –me dice Brutilda desconcertada

-¿Puedo esperarlo en su oficina?

-No creo –es muy reservado

-no me importa, pasaré y lo esperaré en su oficina –digo irritada

- Recuerda, tercer piso, doblas a la izquierda, luego te encontrarás con una sala de estar, solo di que tienes una cita y lleva esto –dice Brutilda dándome un papel con unos timbres extraños, con esto puedo entrar a su oficina

-gracias, eres la mejor

Ayer no me detuve a ver a oficina de Hipo, es muy grande y tiene muchos libros. Voy repasando con la mirada los títulos, hay uno que llama mi atención ¡un diccionario de lengua alemana! Por dios, estos libros cuestan mucho dinero, las ventajas de tener dinero.

Siento ruidos desde la sala de espera. Me siento en uno de sus sofás, con postura elegante. Entré en pánico, mi cara se torno blanca, pero luego se tornó roja, yo sólo limité a pararme de mi silla. Hipo entró a su oficina besuqueándose y tocando a una de las secretarias. Hipo no sintió mi presencia hasta que el carísimo diccionario se deslizó por mis manos, cayendo, haciendo un molesto ruido. Este día sin duda, sería el más vergonzoso de toda mi vida.

Me levanto rápidamente y salgo de esa habitación los dos me miran, la secretaria me veía incomoda e Hipo…Tenia una expresión vacía

Son las 10:21 a.m y necesito hablar con alguien ¡Eret! Le debo una disculpa, ni siquiera sé donde vive, pero no importa. Marco su número

-Habla Eret, diga

-Eret soy yo, Astrid –le digo tímidamente

-¡Astrid que sorpresa! –me dice emocionado

-Eret ¿te parece si nos tomamos un café?

-Claro, yo estoy aquí en new York –Sonrío

-Igual yo, nos vemos en la Compañía de Haddock Revolución

-Vivo muy cerca de ahí, espérame, en 10 minutos estoy allí

-Te espero –dije con una sonrisa

10:40 a.m y Eret ya está a mi lado. Empezamos a halar de cosas triviales y él es un famoso doctor. Yo en cambio soy actualmente una simple mesera. Todo iba de maravilla, hasta había olvidado a Hipo…Tengo un mensaje

"_Me gusta el tipo de café que estás tomando, se ve que te esas divirtiendo con ese muchacho, espero que hayas recibido mis flores, te las mandé con mucho AFECTO"_

Miro el mensaje y lo ignoro, después miro para todos lados, intentando buscarlo, pero no hay nada ni nadie, solo Eret hablándome de lo bello que es Alemania, mi sueño es ir para allá.

-Me gusta Alemania y también Noruega –digo dando un pequeño sorbo a mi café –Me llama la atención la cultura y el arte. –sonrió tímidamente dado otro sorbo…Otro mensaje

"_¿Por qué ignoras mi mensajes? Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente. Te espero a las 11:05 a.m en mi oficina, si no estás ahí iré a buscarte de una oreja" _

¡Estoy harta! Tecleo en mi teléfono

"_No iré a tu maldita oficina, ya comprobé que no le das el uso correcto." _

-Oye Eret y ¿A qué viniste a New York? –le pregunto dejando el teléfono a un lado

-Estoy de viaje por un tiempo indefinido, quiero ver si me acostumbro para comprarme algún departamento por aquí.

11:00 a.m Estoy muy nerviosa. Sé que Hipo es capaz de todo, cabrón.

-Las galletas están deliciosas –digo mientras me hecho algunas a la boca

-Sí, están muy crujientes

11:05 a.m Miro para todos lados, no hay rastros de Hipo, me siento aliviada

-Astrid, me preguntaba si tú querías ir a…

-Muy buenos días –veo a Hipo, me hace un gesto y apunta a su finísimo reloj de mano

¿Por qué no me deja en paz de una buena vez?.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! He llegado con un nuevo cap de "LA CHICA DE OFICINA" espero que lo disfruten, perdón la demora…como sea…¡a leer!

**Pd. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que comenten que les pareciço este cap!:)**

**Pd2. El fic como no querete está en sus últimos caps…así que tengo una explosión de ideas como terminarlo, aún estoy confundida...**

**Pd 3. NADA ME PERTENECE, TODO LE PERTENECE A DREAMWORKS**

**Cap. 3 : ¿Por qué yo?**

Estoy nerviosa, quizás aterrada. Se sentó con nosotros, tensando el agradable ambiente que había logrado con Eret. ¿Qué quiere conseguir con todo esto? Veo a Eret, está mirando su café, incómodo.

-Hipo ¿Qué haces aquí exactamente? –le pregunto con todo mi coraje, aunque por dentro estoy muriendo lentamente.

- Vengo a buscar a mi nueva secretaria, se supone que debería haber estado hace –mira su reloj – diez minutos en mi oficina

-¿Trabajas para él? –me pregunta Eret mirado con muy mala cara a…odio admitirlo…mi nuevo jefe

-yo…

-sí, trabaja para mí –dice Hipo secamente

-Vamos señorita Hofferson –Hipo se para y me ofrece su mano para pararme e ir directo a el infierno, su oficina ¿Y si me hace lo que le hizo a esa secretaria?. Palidezco

-Oye, no quiero ser grosero, pero la dama está conmigo –dice Eret desafiando a Hipo con la mirada. Yo estoy aún sentada mirando como estos dos tontos se fulminan con la mirada, par de idiotas.

-Me marcho –les digo mientras ellos me siguen con la mirada –Adiós Eret y perdón –le susurro y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Pasó por el lado de Hipo y rozo mi hombro contra el suyo, él me mira con esos inexpresivos y profundos ojos verdes, yo lo miro y hago un gesto de desaprobación. Salgo de ese agradable café.

Prácticamente corro y me voy directo al primer callejón que se me cruza, necesito estar sola y a mi departamento no alcanzo a llegar, me siento agobiada y estoy tensa. Necesito un respiro. Los minutos pasan, y yo estoy sentada en una de esas cajas donde posicionan la verdura, tengo frio, pero no me importa, quiero estar sola un rato. Siento una presencia, poso mi vista hacia el frente y veo que alguien se me acerca rápidamente e intenta tocar mi barbilla.

-Que ni se te ocurra –digo con la vista pegada al suelo. Veo unos zapatos es muy mal estado, este no es mi futuro jefe. Mi cuerpo parece relajado, ya me he enfrentado a esta situación antes. Poso mi vista hacia el frente y veo unos profundos ojos marrones, se expresan libertinos.

-Aléjate, con mi estado de ánimo te aseguro que saldrás gravemente herido –digo con una exasperante mirada. Y es cierto, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y tengo que liberar este estrés de alguna forma

-Aceptaré cualquier cosa que sea de tu parte, preciosa –escupe sin remordimiento

-Eres realmente molesto

-Tú me pones así hermosura

Estoy realmente cabreada. Me paro de la caja y le entierro uno de mis finos tacones en sus zapatos. Él hace una mueca de dolor.

-Me gustan las mujeres difíciles –dice aún con una mueca de dolor

-Vete al diablo –digo caminando hacia la salida del callejón

-no preciosa, aún no termino contigo –me detiene agarrando mi brazo

-Por te seguridad, te advierto que me sueltes

-por favor, tú no me das miedo, no eres más que una zorra que espera a que algún hombre la venga a rescatar

-Pero que poco conocimiento tienes sobre nosotras, las mujeres –Le digo con una sonrisa irónica

-Solo sé que a las mujeres como tú les gusta el sexo salvaje, ahora ven, que yo te complaceré –acerca su boca para besar mis labios. Con mi mano libre acerco su cabeza hacia mi rodilla, dejándolo aturdido en el suelo.

-Eres repugnante e insisto que careces de mucha información sobre las mujeres, suerte para la otra –digo arreglando el vestido y caminando hacia la salida. Al salir doblo hacia la izquierda y ahí está él. Me pregunto si habrá visto todo ese espectáculo. Intento pasar por el lado, pero él estira una mano impidiéndome el paso. Por favor no.

-Tenemos que hablar, señorita Hofferson –me dice mirándome con una sonrisa. –La invito a mi oficina, ahora

Realmente tengo que hablar con él, así que, me dejo guiar hasta su empresa.

-Tendré que cuidarme de ti –dice mirando al frente

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya sabes, como le pateaste el trasero a ese acosador –él sonríe

-¿Lo viste todo? –lo miro atenta a sus gestos

-Iba a auxiliarte, pero…

Violentamente le agarro la corbata, acercándolo a mí

-¿Tú crees que yo necesito ayuda de un guapetón para defenderme sola? –sonrió de forma sensual. Él se queda mirándome con unos ojos provocadores. Permanecemos así por unos segundos, él no aparta sus ojos de los mío y yo no aparto mis ojos de los de él, esto es realmente excitante. Gracias a mí, él al fin está a mi altura, ahora que lo pienso, es alto, muy alto. Pero eso no impide que no pueda ver esos fogosos ojos verdes. No quiero perder el contacto visual, no ahora.

-Señorita Hofferson, creo que está violando mi metro cuadrado –sonríe, yo sonrió y lo suelto. Él se arregla el traje –Tenemos muchas que repasar de la cita pasada.

Una vez en su oficina me siento en el mismo sofá en el que estuve sentada en la mañana. Me remuevo incómoda.

-Muy bien, no sé si recuerdas los temas de nuestra cita de trabajo –sonríe

-No recuerdo nada –siento el rubor en mi cara

-Muy bien, espera un momento. Necesito hacer una llamada. Jud elimina mis reuniones, tengo que atender una más grande...si...no…no...Lo veremos en otro momento, adiós –mira elegantemente su teléfono, es muy delicado cuando quiere. Se sienta a mi lado, y yo me alejo un poco

-Ven, no voy a comerte

-No voy a acercarme, no hasta que aprendas a darle el uso apropiado a tu oficina –digo fríamente

-Lo hago –sonríe lascivamente

Cabrón –susurro

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste en la cita?

-¡que no! Cuantas veces con la misma pregunta, detente

-me dijiste que tenía un buen trasero –él sonríe y yo me pongo roja como un tomate ¿Yo dije eso? Pero... ¿cuándo? Ya no me atrevo a verlo a esos cautivadores ojos

-Como sea

Siento como él se cruza de piernas y apoya un brazo en la parte superior del sofá –ponte cómoda, esto va a tardar un poco

-Aceptaré el trabajo ¿Dónde firmo? –pregunto mirándolo a la cara, tengo que enfrentarlo de todos modos

-Eso fue muy fácil, señorita Hofferson, así no es divertido

-¿Qué esperabas? Hoy me enviaste unas hermosas flores dándome la bienvenida, así que ya no importa –lo miro, me mira con una triunfal sonrisa

-¿Quieres algo de beber? –me pregunta sonriendo, él ha ganado, trabajaré para él

-¿Es una broma? –le pregunto incrédula cruzándome de brazos

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Fuiste a interrumpir mi agradable café para hablar algo que tardó menos de dos minutos? –Estoy enojadísima, ¿dejé a Eret tirado por esto?

-¿Te importa tanto esa persona que acabaste de conocer? -pregunta con el ceño fruncido

-Pues, hoy nos juntamos para conocernos mejor y déjame decirte que es más agradable que otras personas que he conocido últimamente – lo miro para que entienda que la indirecta es para él

-Tú no me conoces –dice aún sentado llevando su cabeza para atrás, cerrando sus ojos

Aquí vamos.

-Conocerte o no, eso no influye en mi trabajo como secretaria, yo solo atenderé a lo que me pidas. EN ASUNTO DE TRABAJO –enfatizo

-No seré muy exigente –me dice sonriendo –Quiero saber más sobre mi nueva secretaria

-Me llamo Astrid Hofferson, tengo 23 años y estudié Idiomas, hablo inglés, español, francés y un poco de alemán, este último lo aprendí por interés propio.

-interesante ¿Y se podría saber por qué?

-Mi sueño es viajar a ese país –digo –muy bien, ya sabe lo suficiente, mi nombre, mi edad, mi habilidad y mis expectativas y sueños, bla bla, un placer haberlo conocido, nos vemos luego –digo parándome

-Alto ahí, señorita, siéntese –me dice sonriendo

Me siento

- Astrid, necesito tu número y tu correo

-Deben estar archivados en la carpeta de trabajadores-Miro la hora 11:55 p.m -Empezaré el lunes

-Mañana –me sonríe

-¿Eso es todo?

-¿Por qué tanto apuro? –pregunta

-Saldré a comer con mi amiga

-muy bien, señorita Hofferson –se levanta y me tiende la mano para que me levante –Un gusto tenerla trabajando para mi empresa. Me besa la mano

-Pon la mejilla

Ladeo mi cara sonrojada. Sus labios se acercan lentamente a mis mejillas, su sonrisa es evidente. En un rápido movimiento, su mano atrapa mi barbilla con sus suaves y fuertes dedos, me mira y quedo hipnotizada en esos llamativos ojos verdes, cuando me doy cuenta, él está proporcionando un brutal beso en mis labios.

Sorprendida intento separarme de él, pero, tengo que admitir que él tiene más fuerza, no quiere dejar mi barbilla. Él se aferra a mis labios. Pide permiso para entrar a mi cavidad, pero yo me resisto, él ganó otra vez. Cierro los ojos para disfrutar el momento, él no deja de juguetear con mi lengua, estas se unen en una coordinada danza. Con el brazo que sujetaba delicadamente mi mano, se aferra a mi espalda, aproximándome más a él, siento como le falta aire a mis pulmones, pero no me importa, yo solo me dejo llevar.

Se separa de mí y me mira con una triunfal sonrisa.

-Sin duda serás una de mis mejores secretarias –dice ¿jadeando?

Me limito a mirarlo con una sensual sonrisa.

-También puedo jugar este juego, señor Haddock

-me alegra saberlo, señorita Hofferson

Nos miramos profundamente… y rápidamente se acerca a mí con la misma intención de hace un minuto. Me besa posando sus manos en mi espalda y yo poso mis manos alrededor de su cuello. El sonido de mi teléfono corta la excitante atmosfera que habíamos creado. Nos separamos y veo el mensaje, es de Brutilda. Ya son las 12: 10 p.m ¿Cuánto tiempo lo estuve besando? Le envió un mensaje diciendo que en 2 minutos estaré a su lado.

Me mira, lo miro

-Que empiece el juego, señor Haddock. Espero que le dé un buen uso a esta oficina

-claro que lo haré señorita Hofferson –dice con una lujuriosa sonrisa

-Mañana a las 8:00 a.m la quiero aquí

-Aquí estaré –digo abriendo la puerta de su oficina.- Con su permiso – salgo disparada al ascensor. ¿Qué pero acaba de pasar? Me miro en el espejo del ascensor y arreglo un poco mi pelo. Acabo de besar a mi jefe. ¡No! Él te besó a ti. Dice mi subconsciente, como sea, lo hecho, hecho está.

Ya en el café, el mismo donde estuve con Eret, le cuento a Brutilda todo lo que había pasado en estos últimos dos días, excepto lo del beso

-¡¿Así que te dejó tirada en la autopista?!

-Eso me hizo creer –digo dando un sorbo a mi café

-¡Hijo de puta!

-Lo sé

-Aunque tengo que admitir que me siento muy feliz porque te reincorpores a la empresa de nuevo, de aquí a dos años más, podrás tener el auto que tanto quieres

-Sí, eso me hace feliz, pero, cuéntame tú ¿Qué pasa con Patán?

Brutilda hace una mueca de rechazo

-¿Pasó algo?

-El cabrón se acostó con tu jefa –su gesto se ensombrece –no es que me guste, es solo que me gustaría tener un poco de su atención -He hecho de todo

-Él es un mujeriego .. así que, llamemos su atención, Tilda desde mañana te quiero maquillada, no en exceso, pero a nadie le hace mal un poco de maquillaje y en vez de tener estas hermosas tenzas, te recogerás todo el pelo en una coleta, eso se verá elegante y si no te gusta, te haces un moño tomate ¿Entendido?

-si –responde decidida

Veo la hora 13:05 p.m ¡que rápido pasa la hora!

-Brutilda llegarás tarde a tu trabajo ¿Tu colación no termina a las 13.00 p.m?

-¡Sí! Mierda –dice parándose exageradamente – nos vemos –me abraza

-Adiós –Y veo como ella se marcha, estoy confundida y nerviosa. ¿Por qué yo? , además está claro, que ese beso no significa nada, no tengo que crear ilusiones, eso me destrozaría más.

Al llegar a mi hogar ya son las 16:00 p.m. ¿Cuánto tiempo m quedé en ese café? Como sea. Al entrar me saco los tacones, me duelen los pies. Voy al baño y me doy una larga ducha, necesito refrescar y despejar mi mente. Me pongo una camisa larga, que me llega hasta los muslos, me preparo una ensalada y me voy a ver la televisión. Están dando Dance Moms, mi programa favorito. Veo cuatro capítulos completos. Veo la hora 20:00 p.m ¿Pero qué-? Creo que ando distraída. Tengo que estar en el bar a las 20:30 p.m ¡mierda!. Me pongo unos vaqueros ajustados, pero no tanto, me pongo mi camisa de trabajo, es blanca, mis típicos tacones, y una chaqueta para pasar el frio.

Una vez en el bar empiezo a trabajar.

-¡Hey Benny! –Le grito a mi jefe –Tengo que hablar contigo

-¿Ahora?

-Si

-Pasa a mi oficina –dice

Como la buena niña que soy, me dirijo a su oficina, es bastante pequeña. Pero él es un gran amigo

-Benny, amigo, ya no podré seguir trabajando, es que volví a la maldita empresa en la que estaba

-¡Me alegro por ti Astrid! –emocionado me abraza –Ojalá dures mucho, pero ya sabes, aquí siempre serás bienvenida

-muchas gracias –correspondo a su abrazo. Amo tener amigos con él- Eso sí…hoy trabajaré

-te lo agradezco mucho –suspira como si le hubiese quitado un peso de encima –Yanira no podrá venir a trabajar y no tenía a alguien para reemplazarla, el amiguito tuyo dijo que no volverías a trabajar hasta mañana

-¿Enserio eso te dijo? –pregunto confundida, o quizás estoy enojada, eso no importa

-Bueno, iré a atender clientes

-Suerte

-gracias –le grito volviendo a la gran mesa del bar, donde tengo todos los tragos, comienzo a limpiar la extendida mesa con un paño, cuando veo dos manos sobre la mesa

-Astrid

Levanto lentamente mi mirada, ahí está

-Eret –digo emocionada - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine a tomar algo. Quiero una cerveza por favor

Le sirvo la cerveza, me paga y deja dinero en la propina

-Es un agradable lugar, no es como esos lugares donde la gente pelea fuera del local

-sí, es muy agrada…

Un pelicastaño entra al bar llamando la atención de muchas mujeres, él se pasa una mano por el cabello va vestido con unos vaqueros, una camisa verde y zapatillas de color café, va con una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color. Yo lo sigo con la mirada y Eret se da vuelta a ver qué es lo que había llamado mi atención.

-¿Qué decías? –le pregunto confundida volviendo a entablar la conversación con Eret.

Veo que Hipo me mira con mala cara ¿Por qué? No entiendo, Hipo no se acerca a nosotros, se queda entablando una animada conversación con una mujer…bella mujer. ¿Realmente quiero entrar su juego? Bueno, es bastante sencillo…El que se enamora pierde. ¿Dónde está tu dignidad Astrid Hofferson? Me regaña mi subconsciente. Lanzo un pesado suspiro.

-Astrid, ya sé que nos conocemos desde hace poco, muy poco, pensándolo bien, no nos conocemos nada, ni siquiera un poco, nada, nada-

-Eret ya entendí –le sonrió, a veces puede ser muy gracioso

-Pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en este guapo doctor –dice apuntándose a sí mismo, mientras sonríe

-Muchas gracias Eret, de verdad, de hoy en adelante te tendré en mi lista de amigos

-Me alegra escuchar eso –me sonríe y vuelve a tomar un sorbo de su cerveza

Las horas pasan muy rápido con Eret a mi lado, él siempre tiene tema de conversación

-Astrid anoche estuve pensando…

-¿Tú? ¿Pensando? –le pregunto poniendo una cara de sorpresa

-Jajá muy graciosa Astrid –Eret muestra una irónica sonrisa –como decía…estaba pensando si querías salir conmigo mañana por la noche, a tomarnos unas copas

-¿Enserio?-la cara de emoción no me la quita nadie, ni siquiera el cabrón de mi jefe que está "charlando" animadamente con la misma chica, y deja que lo seduzca, patético.

-me encantaría Eret, así podría liberar las tensiones de mi trabajo –le sonrío, una sonrisa fingida, realmente me molesta la cercanía de Hipo con esa mujer

-Bueno, creo que mi turno termino

-Genial, ¿te llevo a tu casa? –me pregunta, su voz tiene un eje de ansiedad

-Te lo agradecería tanto –lo miro y me mira dedicándome una tierna sonrisa –Iré a despedirme de mi jefe, espera

-Muy bien

Miro una vez más hacía el puesto de Hipo, creo que él sabe es hora de que me marche. Voy hacia la oficina de mi jefe.

-Muchas gracias por esta semana Astrid, realmente trajiste mucha gente a este local –

-Gracias a ti –le sonrío y él me entrega un sobre

-No lo abras hasta llegar a tu casa –dice

Sonreímos y luego me despido de él viendo el sobre, tengo curiosidad. Una vez lista vuelvo con Eret

-¿Nos vamos? –pregunto

-Claro que si –dice mientras me abre la puerta del bar. Veo como Hipo me sigue con la mirada, lo miro, está enfadado ¿Conmigo?

Leo sus labios "Estás en problemas". Confundida o quizás angustiada, salgo del bar.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Valulu al aire ¿Cómo has estado?...

He llegado con un cap nuevo de LA CHICA DE OFICINA. Es un poquito más largo y romanticon que los capítulos anteriores. Espero que sea de su agrado. También quiero darle las gracias a todos por sus reviews

Y eso…necesito que comenten que les pareció para saber si voy por uen camino xD  
><strong>PROX. CAPITULO LEMON (o quizás algunas escenillas subidillas de tono) <strong>

Hipo x Astrid / Patan X Brutilda/ Eret x Astrid….**QUIEN SABE…**

Nos leemos en el prox cap.

**NADA ME PERTENECE, TODO LE PERTENECE A DREAMWORKS**

**Cap. 4 : Por favor, dime que no es cierto.**

No quiero volver a la realidad.

Ya es un nuevo día, la alarma suena, una, dos…tres veces. Necesito una ducha. Estoy un poco angustiada ¿Qué quiso decir Hipo? Cierro los ojos y vuelvo a ver el reloj. 07:45 a.m. ¡Mierda! Me quedé dormida, me doy una fugaz ducha, me visto con una falda de tubo azul marino, una camisa blanca, una chaqueta del mismo color de la falda, mis tacones son negros. Muy profesional.

Llego a la gran empresa a las 8:02 a.m. Saludo a Brutilda, quien me mira como si… ¿Sintiera lástima por mi?

-Astrid, te busca el jefe –dice

-¿Es algo bueno o algo malo?

-Bueno…no se veía contento

-Nos vemos –le grito mientras me dirijo al ascensor principal. Estoy en problemas.

Al llegar al tercer piso y doblar, esta vez a la derecha, veo una puerta que dice "Astrid Hofferson, secretaria". Luego me quedo en el umbral y veo la habitación. Y pensar que aquí empezará mi viacrucis*. Es una habitación bastante grande, las paredes son de color blancas con una voluminosa línea de color negro, a mi lado derecho hay una ventana, pues mi oficina está al final del pasillo. Debajo de la ventana hay un gran sofá color negro. A mi lado izquierdo hay una pecera de tamaño medio ¡Tiene pececillos amarillos y naranjos! .El suelo es de piso flotante. La habitación al frente tiene un gran mesón, y encima de éste hay un computador, lápices, hojas y hay una impresora en la esquina. ¡Esto no se compara con mi oficina anterior! Aún así hay algo que llama mi atención. En la esquina izquierda, cerca del mesón hay una puerta. Me acerco para ver de qué se trata, muevo el picaporte, pero está cerrada, iré a hablar con mi jefe, necesita saber que llegue.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire. Estoy nerviosa. El guardia no me dice nada, Hipo le debió haber dicho sobre mi presencia en esta empresa. Antes de entrar miro la hora 8.10 a.m ¡mierda!. Muevo lentamente el pomo de la puerta, y entro. Él me mira, está serio y me sigue con la mirada.

-Llegas tarde, señorita Hofferson –dice apoyando sus codos en el escritorio -¿Te he dicho que me gusta la puntualidad?

-Si –respondo secamente

-Llevas dos

¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere este tarado?

-¿Dos? –Pregunto -¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?

-Cuidadillo con esa boquilla –dice levantándose de su asiento –Estás hablando con tu jefe

-Perdón, Señor Haddock –sueno arrepentida –no volverá a pasar. ¿Necesita algo?

-No, pero ¿Tú necesitas algo? –me pregunta posando sus largos bazos en la mesa e inclinándose hacia mi –Si vienes hasta mi, tiene que ser por algo

-Yo…-me inclino a la mesa. Nos miramos a los ojos, ¡oh! Sus ojos, tan apasionados…tan…verdes. –si necesito algo

-¿Se podría saber que necesita? – él no quiere perder el contacto visual

-Necesito una llave. Hay una puerta adicional en mi oficina y…necesito la llave –lo miro, su semblante cambia, sus ojos se vuelven ¿lujuriosos?

-Vamos a ver aquella habitación -Él se inclina más, roza sus labios con los míos y sonríe.

Nos miramos. Él quiere besarme, pero me doy una media vuelta y avanzo un poco en dirección la puerta.

-Lo espero en mi oficina, señor Haddock –le digo con una triunfal sonrisa. _Astrid: 1 Idiota: 0_.

-Pensé que yo era el jefe –dice sonriendo aún en la misma posición –no entiendo porqué me das ordenes

Me vuelvo a dar la media vuelta y camino sensualmente hacia mi posición inicial, cuando estoy inclinada en la mesa, tiro de su corbata, rozo mis labios contra los de él, me gusta este juego.

-recuerde Señor Haddock, él que se enamora pierde –dicho esto le suelto la corbata y me vuelvo a dar una media vuelta en dirección la puerta. Sin sentir su rápido movimiento, él se posa frente a mí, agarra las solapas de mi chaqueta y me besa, es un beso lleno de deseos comprometedores, ninguno de los dos cierra los ojos, los dos tenemos una mirada salvaje, yo no voy a ceder a cerrar los ojos, él debe pensar lo mismo, este es un reto. Poso mis manos en su pecho y lentamente me apodero y tiro de su corbata, profundizando más el beso, puedo sentir su sonrisa a través de nuestro caluroso beso. Él se separa

-Anoche te vi salir del bar con Eret –susurra -¿Es tu amigo?

-Señor Haddock, no creo que sea correcto que pregunte sobre mi vida personal…o es que yo le he preguntado que hacía con esa linda mujer anoche, justo en el bar donde yo trabajo. Su coqueteo era intenso

Puedo sentir su mirada, está sorprendido, quizás al creer que yo era su secretaria iba a responderle todo, imbécil

-Trabajaba

-Vamos, quiero saber que hay en esa puerta –le digo con una cálida sonrisa, es primera vez que sonrió así ante él.

-Una maravillosa sonrisa, señorita Hofferson

-Gracias

Una vez en la oficina…

-¿Le gusta su nueva oficina señorita Hofferson?

-Es…agradable, no me quejo –encojo los hombros y noto su sonrisa

-y…dígame ¿Cuál es la famosa puerta?

-esa –digo secamente apuntando la puerta. Hipo saca un manojo de llaves y va probando con cada una de ellas, Debe haber como veinte.

-Esto tardará un poco, ¿puedes traerme un capuchino de vainilla?

-Un café demasiado simple, par alguien tan sofisticado –digo alejándome de su lado –pero, se lo traeré enseguida

-¿Criticado mis gustos señorita Hofferson? –dice frunciendo el ceño. Es tan atractivo

-No...Yo...Solo…

-Es solo una manía que tengo desde que era pequeño, yo amo el capuchino de vainilla. ¿Tú quieres uno? –me pregunta ¿amablemente? Quien eres y que hiciste con mi puto jefe

-No gracias, tú lo compartirás conmigo –digo, él se gira para contemplarme, tiene la boca abierta, está sorprendido. Yo me giro en mis talones y salgo de mi oficina.

Cuando regreso, veo que la puerta anteriormente cerrada, está abierta y él está en el sofá, su cabeza yace en el espaldar de éste, el sol le pega en la cara y tiene los ojos cerrados, debe estar disfrutando del calor. Sin hacer ruido dejo el capuchino en la mesa y luego me acerco a él, pongo mis manos en sus rodillas, inclinándome hacia él.

-¿Disfrutando el contacto, señor Haddock? – le doy una sonrisa, una sensual sonrisa. Él se acomoda en el sofá, sentándose como es debido, yo aún no saco mis manos de sus rodillas.

-Tengo una regla muy importante, señorita Hofferson –me mira a los ojos, su mirada es pasiva, se ve perdido. –Nunca tener relaciones con alguna chica de mi personal

Arqueo una ceja y lo miro a los ojos desafiantemente -¿Enserio esa es una regla importante señor Haddock? –no puedo evitar no sonar irónica

-claro que lo es –me sonríe

Lanzo una sarcástica risa -¿Y ha roto esa regla?

-Claro que… las reglas están hechas para romperse, pero en parte no he roto esa regla

Bromeas, maldito subnormal, retrasado, engreído. Podría insultarlo toda la puta mañana

-¿Mofándose de mí mentalmente Señorita Hofferson? –me ha leído la mente este cabrón

-Prefiero la palabra Insultar, sí señor Haddock, lo estoy insultando en mi mente

-¿Se puede saber el por qué?

¿Enserio me está haciendo esa pregunta? Se besuqueaba con una secretaria mientras yo veía todo en primera fila

Él me sienta en su regazo –Estoy esperando la respuesta

-Señor Haddock, yo vi como se "acariciaba" –hago las comillas con mis dos manos –con una secretaria, yo estaba sentada mientras veía como sus juguetonas manos tocaban a la tímida chica

-Si es por eso, aún no rompo la regla, porque ella no es parte de mi personal, es parte del personal de tu ex-jefa

-Serás imbécil –le digo mirándolo a los ojos, tengo el ceño fruncido, estoy enojada. Él pasa uno de sus dedos por la "V" que forman mis dos cejas al tener el ceño fruncido y luego arregla mi flequillo. Pone su otra mano en mi cintura y ejecuta pequeños círculos. No quiero quedarme atrás, así que conduzco delicadamente una de mis manos por su pelo, su pelo es tan sedoso, es agradable, tan exquisito. Mi otra mano pasa por su cara, toco sus mejillas, juego con los lunares que tiene, le toco las pestañas. Él es tan radiante, es como si realmente haya sido esculpido por los dioses. Nuestras miradas son intensas, pero no salvajes, son miradas apacibles, disfrutamos con el contacto del otro.

-El que se enamora pierde –susurra. Luego, como en su oficina, agarra las solapas de mi chaqueta y me atrae hasta su cuerpo. Él me besa, pero no es un beso como los de antes, no es un beso salvaje y tampoco incita a imaginar cosas indecorosas. Este beso es ¿dulce? Es plácido e incluso manejable, nuestros movimientos son lentos y no piden más de eso. Es impresionante, nunca había besado así jamás, no que yo recuerde. Mantenemos los ojos cerrados, los dos cedimos ante nuestro contacto. Al separarnos él me dedica una modesta sonrisa. Enserio, quien eres y que hiciste con el jefe que manda todo a la mierda.

Mi teléfono suena, nos separamos, saco el maldito aparato de uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, veo la llamada. Eret. Sonrío. Hipo ve mi expresión y luego ve mi teléfono sin ocultar su disimulo, hace una mala cara

-Sin distracciones, señorita Hofferson –él me quita el teléfono y corta la llamada

-¿Celoso señor Haddock? Tengo que recordarle que este es un juego, yo puedo salir con quien quiera, lo mismo va para usted, no puede interferir hasta admitir que está loco por mí. –sonrío de forma triunfal

Hipo me mira a los ojos y sonríe de una manera lujuriosa. Me da pequeños besitos en los labios y yo correspondo. Él me inmoviliza con sus manos en mi cintura. El teléfono de la oficina suena, tengo que responder se supone que soy la secretaria ¿no? Pero Hipo no quiere soltarme.

-Señor Haddock, tengo que contestar, para eso me paga –le digo sonriendo intentando zafarme de su agarre.

-Está bien, empiece a trabajar –yo me levanto de sus rodillas y él se levanta del sofá. Besa por última vez mis labios y se va. Embobada voy a contestar el teléfono.

-Astrid, te necesito aquí en recepción –La voz de Brutilda es extraña. Bajo hasta recepción camino hacia donde está Brutilda ¿Está con Patán Mocoso? Estoy emocionada, nuestro plan está funcionando, ahora solo falta que ella coquetee con él y luego estarán juntos.

Me apoyo en el gran mesón de recepción y veo como está vestida Brutilda. Un vestido color azul marino, es un vestido que se ajusta a su cuerpo y trae una chaqueta de color blanco, se tomó el pelo, en una coleta alta. Se ve muy sensual y su risa es muy afeminada. Patán no se queda atrás, a pesar de ser pequeño, tiene el pelo desordenado, y está afeitado ¡ya era hora!

-Siento interrumpir ¿me llamabas, Brutilda? –digo

-Astrid, amiga mía, ha pasado algo terrible –me dice pálida

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Estaba charlando con Patán, cuando vimos a un extraño subir el ascensor, luego bajó y tenía este sobre –Me pasa el sombre, es de color negro, dice "confidencial". Observo el sobre mientras la escucho –Patán le preguntó quién era y que hacia aquí, él delincuente lo golpeó y Patán se la devolvió. Después nos dimos cuenta de que alguien lo había enviado.

-Extraño –susurro –Tú tranquila, iré a devolverle esto a Hipo

-Gracias, de ahí me cuentas –dice

-Lo mismo va para ti –le susurro para que Patán no escuche. Brutilda se ruboriza ¡ternurita!

Estoy en la puerta de la oficina de mi jefe. Golpeo dos veces, quiero evitar los malos ratos. Luego escucho un"adelante" y me dispongo a pasar. Veo a Hipo tecleando rápidamente, sus ojos muestran seriedad, está concentrado. Yo me siento en una de las sillas, al frente de él. Deja de escribir, pone sus codos en la mesa, junta sus dedos, apoya su barbilla y sonríe.

-Señorita Hofferson

-Señor Haddock, parece que hubo un intruso en el edificio, quería esto –le entrego el sobre negro, él me mira sorprendido.

-¿ lo atraparon? –pregunta sin moverse, yo aún tengo la mano extendida, así que decido dejar el sobre en la mesa.

-Patán golpeó al intruso

Hipo no hace nada, ni se inmuta ¡Nada!. Sus ojos se ven vulnerables, desesperados. ¡No! No esos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Hipo –lo llamo y nada –Hipo.-Me levanto de mi asiento y me acerco a él. –Hipo

-¡Hipo, maldita sea! –Grito –sus vulnerables ojos se posan en los míos ¿tiene miedo? .Apoyo ambas manos en cada lado de la silla, acorralándolo

-Hipo ¿Estás bien?

-Están buscándome, ellos están buscándome –susurra- Saben mi ubicación y cada una de mis casas alrededor del mundo.

-Hipo…

-Astrid, yo sé que nos conocemos hace muy poco tiempo, pero necesito que me ayudes, se que te he tratado muy mal, soy consciente de ello, pero realmente necesito tu ayuda

-¿Mi ayuda? –pregunto desconcertada, en el fondo siempre termino ayudando a la gente que lo necesita…pero ¿Hipo necesita mi ayuda?

-¿Puedo alojarme en tu departamento…por una semana? T-Te pagaré lo que quieras y como quieras, solo necesito un refugio

-¿D-De qué estás hablando? -Pregunto desconcertada o quizás ¿emocionada? -Lo lamento, no tengo tantos lujos, es un departamento sencillo

-Lo sé, es perfecto –murmura- ¿Entonces aceptas?

Tengo que pensarlo, podría ganar nuestro juego, pero ¿Cómo es que no tiene más casas? Digo, yo sé que tiene dinero y todo. Podría arrendar un departamento, pero mucha gente debe conocerlo, y además a mi no me haría mal un compañero. Lo miro

-Prohibido llegar tarde o llevar chicas extrañas –aún está acorralado por mi –y antes que todo, si quieres vivir en mi departamento, tienes que decirme la razón por la cual estás ¿escapando?

-Muy bien, te lo contaré hoy a la noche –sus ojos se mueven por mi cuerpo lujuriosamente

¡OH POR DIOS! ¡¿Pero qué he hecho?!

-No te arrepentirás de recibirme en tu casa, señorita Hofferson – dice picoteando mis labios

-Eso espero –digo sonriendo. Brutilda te necesito ¡ahora!

- La historia tendrá que esperar hasta la noche siguiente –le digo, me sienta en su regazo. Con todas las muestras de cariño de hoy, parecemos novios. ¡No Astrid Hofferson! me regaña mi subconsciente ¡Nada de ilusiones!

-¿Por qué no esta noche? –me pregunta aún jugando con mi chaqueta, mientras yo paso mis manos por su cuello abrazándolo

-Eret me invito a tomar unas copas, así que ¡a disfrutar! –sonrío alegremente, pero a Hipo se le ve exasperado

-Señorita Hofferson, necesito que me haga un resumen de estos 4 artículos, no se preocupe, es el resumen de los primeros tres capítulos –está enojado –y le pido por favor, no coquetee conmigo en horas de trabajo

En la misma posición lo miro con el ceño fruncido, luego sonrío y lo beso en los labios, es un beso juguetón. Posteriormente salgo de la habitación hacia mi oficina. Tengo curiosidad por ir ver lo que hay detrás de la puerta que hay en mi oficina, pero no puedo, tengo que leer estos aburridos artículos sobre ¿Los índices de pobreza que hay en el mundo? Aburrido.

La hora pasa volando, ya son las 18:00 p.m. Hipo quería que lo acompañara a su lujosa casa, para ayudarlo a empacar.

Su casa es enorme, típica casa de un millonario, en la entrada todo es verde y tiene una pileta en el centro, se dirige a dejar su auto en el garaje, ¡wow!. Tres coches deportivos, no está mal. Nos vamos directo a su habitación, que es por cierto es casi del tamaño de mi departamento. Tiene un gran baño y una cama gigantesca, pero sin espaldar, en la esquina de su habitación tiene un escritorio, nada mal. Tiene un estante llenos de libros y algunas novelas eróticas, no me lo esperaba de él, digo, esperaba que escondiera sus películas, o algo así. Quiero reír. También posee un ventanal y un balcón. Por mientras que Hipo arma su equipaje, salgo al balcón, me apoyo en la barandilla y cierro los ojos, dejo que el viento me golpee en la cara. Siento unas manos en mi cintura y abro rápidamente mis ojos. Él apoya su cara en mi hombro, es tan alto. Siendo sincera yo creo que le llego a la nuca. Tengo que detenerlo.

-Hipo ¿por qué haces esto? -susurro. M voz tiene un eje de lástima

-¿A que te refieres? –pregunta

-Eres malo conmigo, pero después…indulgente, comprensivo –Miro hacia el horizonte, no lo miraré a esos tentadores ojos verdes. -¿Por qué me tocas?, ¿Por qué me besas? Eres tan contradictorio. Realmente hay momentos donde te odio. Quiero ser clara en este momento, no soy alguien que se guarde las cosas. En este poco tiempo que te conozco, te has mostrado tan frio, tan salvaje, tan inoportuno, tan…

-Irritante –me interrumpe

-delicado –digo. Hay un silencio mortal entre nosotros.

-Recuerda nuestro juego –dice quitando sus manos de mi cintura y apoyándose de la barandilla –Haré todo para que usted caiga de rodillas a mis pies

-No juegues conmigo Hipo –grito empujándolo –Realmente te estás metiendo con la chica equivocada, no soy quien tú crees que soy. Si acepté compartir mi departamento contigo, es para que intentes cambiar tu carácter de niño rico. Yo no voy a soportar que sigas con esa actitud de que prácticamente tienes el mundo bajo tus pies, yo-

-Ya basta –grita. Está enojado. Aquí comienza nuestro duelo de miradas. Aparto la mirada, mi aparato llamado celular está sonando, debe ser Eret. Rebusco el teléfono en mi chaqueta. Al encontrarlo contesto la llamada, en frente de Hipo. Miro su cara. Está enojado. Yo le sonrió, de forma irónica-

-Eret ¿A qué hora pasarás por mí? ¿A las 21:00?...perfecto…si…te estaré esperando, adiós, besitos. –guardo mi celular nuevamente en mi chaqueta, sin antes ver la hora. ¡Mierda! Son las 19:55 a.m y tengo que arreglarme

-¿Estás listo? –le pregunto fríamente

-si –me responde de la misma manera

-Entonces vamos, le digo saliendo del balcón

El camino a casa fue incómodo. Nuestros rostros estuvieron serios, no hubo ningún intercambio de palabras. Ni siquiera hubo música. Estamos fuera de mi apartamento, estoy buscando las llaves, cuando las encuentros abro puerta y doy gracias a Dios de que todo está ordenado. Nos quedamos en la entrada y le explico cada parte de mi departamento, no es tan pequeño, digo, mi padre, que era dueño de una pequeña empresa de licores, me regalo por mi cumpleaños número 19. Al entrar se ve mi sala de estar, tengo dos sofás negros en forma de L, y uno negro al frente de una televisión de plasma, sin contar que en toda mi casa tengo unas exquisitas pinturas, hechas por mi madre, ella me ayudó a decorar mi hogar. Luego a mi mano derecha, está la cocina, tengo un mini bar con sillas y todo. Luego a mi mano izquierda está el comedor, una mesa para seis personas y en la esquina, tengo una repisa con refinadas copas y una variedad de caros licores, cortesía de mi padre. En medio del comedor y de la cocina, en frente de mi, hay un largo pasillo, a nuestra izquierda está el baño, y al final del pasillo a mano derecha está mi habitación, bastante amplia por cierto. Y en frente de mi habitación, al lado del baño, está el cuarto de huéspedes, es una habitación que cuenta con un ropero, una cama de dos plazas, y un gran espejo, tiene una mesita de noche a cada lado, podríamos decir que esa habitación es cuando mis padres me visitan. Cuando termino de explicar cada lugar, me mira, está sonriendo. Miro la hora 20:10 p.m

-Bueno, ya sabes, tu habitación es la de huéspedes, por ahora, mi casa es tu casa

-Muchas gracias pequeña –me dice yendo hacia su nueva habitación- Pensándolo bien, creo que tu significado de sencillo con el mío, son muy diferentes

Sonrío -Me daré una ducha, si quieres te puedes duchar, después de mi

-Gracias

Cinco minutos después ya estoy duchándome. Cuando salgo de la ducha, mi celular suena, Eret está llamándome

-Rubia, no podremos salir esta noche, Tengo que viajar, a quien engaño, ya estoy en el aeropuerto, tengo una operación muy importante, en Los Ángeles, es urgente, espero que me perdones, te lo compensaré, lo juro.

-No hay problema Eret, no te preocupes por mí, pero tendrás que invitarme unas copillas cuando llegues

-Claro que sí preciosa, cuídate

-Tú cuídate, nos vemos pronto, suerte

-Te quiero rubia

-También te quiero Eret –Dicho esto corto la llamada. Cubierta con una toalla salgo del baño, para ir directamente a mi habitación. Luego de vestirme, que por cierto son unos vaqueros, ya gastados, una camiseta color celeste y mis zapatillas Converse son negras. Seco mi cabello y me hago una coleta. Al salir de mi habitación veo a Hipo salir del baño, Su pelo está mojado y las gotas caen lentamente en su pecho desnudo, estoy sonrojada. Solo anda con unos vaqueros negros, me doy cuenta que lo estoy mirando más de la cuenta, él me mira y sonríe, se acerca a mí y yo retrocedo un paso, pero está a muralla, estoy acorralada. Hipo apoya su codo en la muralla, estamos demasiado cerca. Me besa, apasionadamente, es uno de esos besos que piden más, pero yo me resisto, no quiero, estoy enfadada con él, aparto mi cara de sus besos, pero con su mano libre hace un lento y tormentoso recorrido desde mis muslos, pasando lentamente por mi cintura, situando ahí su mano, la rodea con desesperación, besándome. Yo intento esquivar sus apasionados besos, no quiero ceder a sus encantos, no, no conmigo. Aprisiona mis labios y muerde mi labio inferior, logrando que yo suelte un lamentoso y excitante suspiro. Siento como las gotas de su cabello caen apasionadamente desde mi nuca hasta mis pechos. Estoy nerviosa, pero emocionada. No quiero detenerme, pero tengo que.

-Serás mía –susurra Hipo entre nuestro acalorado beso- Borraré cada marca de los hombres que se han atrevido a tocarte –Hipo suspira mientras que sus juguetonas manos pasan de mi cintura a mis pechos, dejando un ardiente camino. Yo tengo mis manos en su pecho, esto está mal, dice mi subconsciente. Esta vez, le haré caso. Con todas mis fuerzas lo aparto de mí, lo empujo. Me acomodo el cabello y mi camiseta. Intento regularizar mi respiración, cuando ya he recuperado mi postura…

-Hipo ¿Quieres cenar? Ya son como las nueve de la noche

-¿Qué pasó con tu amiguito?

-Eret tuvo que ir de urgencia a los Ángeles

-Ah –dice mirándome –en ese caso, quiero que tú seas mi comida

-¿Te gusta la pizza? -digo cambiando de tema

-Me encanta –dice mientras sus ojos se iluminan

Media hora después, comemos la pizza mientras vemos televisión en la sala de estar. Vemos la película Divergente, muy buena por cierto, pero admito que es incomodo ver como se besuquean los protagonistas Cuatro y tris. Sobre todo con Hipo a mi lado que mira atentamente la película. Yo recuerdo lo sucedido hace un rato.

-Quiero tocarte – Dice Hipo mirándome –quiero que seas mía

-En tus sueños –respondo. ¿Pero qué tipo de confesión es esa?


	5. Chapter 5

Hoola mundo! Ya sé, ya lo sé, me demoré una ETERNIDAD en actualizar, pero un poquillo de consideración…este es un capítulo, pudieron ser perfectamente dos…como sea…aquí un nuevo cap de LA CHICA DE OFICINA *tan tan taaaaaaaaaan* Bueno…este…LEMON

**ADVERTENCIA, LEMON, MUSHO LEMON ( OOKAY NOPE) SI QUIERE NO LO LEA… decisión de cada uno, yo no los obligo a nada**…QUEDAN ADVERTIDOS! Espero que les guste

NADA ME PERTENECE, TODO LE PERTENECE A DREAMWORKS

Cap 5: ¡Astrid! ¿No estás emocionada?

Abrí mis ojos, lo último que recuerdo es…¡no recuerdo nada!, solo que estaba viendo la película, por cierto… ¡este no es el sofá! Puse las manos en mi cara y luego abrí mis ojos Tampoco es mi habitación, ¡por favor no! Me senté en la cama y miré a mí alrededor y mis sospechas fueron acertadas, el cuarto de huéspedes, pero donde está…

-Hola

Recostado a mi lado, estaba él. Tomó delicadamente un mechón de mi cabello, que por cierto, estaba suelto y se deleitó con el aroma

-¿Qué hora es? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Por qué no me dejaste en mi cuarto? –Observé por la ventana que estaba a mi izquierda y aún estaba oscuro

-son las tres de la mañana, yo te cargue y no quise dejarte en tu cuarto porque me gusta admirarte, sobre todo ahora que te vi durmiendo

-La película termino como las once de la noche…como sea –Dije recostándome de nuevo

-¿no te irás a tu habitación?

-¿Me estás exiliando de tu nueva habitación? –pregunté con fingida indignación. Me acomodé para poder verlo de frente, estaba levemente sorprendido. Lo pude ver en sus ojos

-Yo pensé que te marcharías

-Oye, como no salí con Eret me debes la explicación de por qué estas en mi casa ¿Hiciste algo malo?

-Todo lo contrario Astrid, yo en Italia soy conocido por donar un porcentaje de mi dinero a personas que lo necesitan

-¿Enserio? –pregunto sorprendida

-Claro que si

-Cambiando de tema, cuéntame que sucede.- Él se puso de lado y me miró a los ojos. Yo hice lo mismo

-Astrid –dijo pesadamente –yo… ¿podemos hablarlo mañana? Serías la primera persona con la cual comparto esto, bueno la segunda. Y tú eres diferente, apenas te conozco y no sé como reaccionarás.

Él empezó a balbucear, realmente, si no iba a contarme, no iba a escucharlo, me di media vuelta dándole la espalda.

-No te enojes por favor –su voz tenía un eje de ¿desesperación? –Te prometo que mañana, cuando salgamos a cenar te contaré todo lo que quieras saber

Me giré para mirarlo de frente -¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo

-¿Por la garrita? –dije alzando el dedo meñique

-¿Por la qué? –preguntó riendo. Después vio mi dedo alzado

-Por la garrita –dijo uniendo su largo y frío dedo con el mío.

-Estás helado, tápate –le dije mientras yo movía las mantas, dejándolas hasta la cabeza –Será una noche helada

-Si ¿Te gustaría un poco de calor? –preguntó sonriendo lascivamente

-No, gracias

-Vamos. Complace al invitado – Con sus largos y fríos dedos trazó un excitante camino desde mi vientre, pasando por mi plano estomago aferrándose a mi cintura Haciéndome estremecer al sentir el contacto

-Tienes las manos heladas –susurré

En respuesta él me acercó a su cuerpo y puso sus labios contra los míos. Al principio fue un beso suave, como el beso que nos dimos en mi oficina… delicado, pidió permiso para adentrarse a mi boca. Yo lancé un largo suspiro en respuestas. Cuando me di cuenta, él ya tenía mi cuerpo acorralado entre la cama y su torso. Estaba apoyado en sus codos.

Los excitantes besos bajaban lentamente por mi barbilla, tenía que detenerlo, por más irresistible que fuera este momento, tenía que detenerlo. ¡Todos menos él! No puede enterarse de nada, ese maldito cabrón no puede saber.

-Alto –susurré angustiada –por favor, detente

-¿Astrid? ¿Estás bien? –Hipo se veía asustado, separó su cuerpo del mío. Necesitaba de su fricción

-Me iré a mi cuarto –murmuré levantándome, sentí como el frio se colaba entre mis piernas, mi cabello era un desastre, camine lentamente hasta la puerta

-Adiós, Hipo, que tengas dulces sueños –le dije antes de cerrar la puerta, no esperé su respuesta

Ya eran las siete y un cuarto, no había pegado ni siquiera una pestaña en toda la maldita noche, tenía que tomar una ducha y luego, ver la cara de…Hipo

-Buenos días-dije saliendo de mi cuarto con unos tacones en las manos. Hoy mi vestimenta era simple, un vestido ajustado color blanco, el escote era cuadrado y unos calzados negros. Tomé mi pelo e hice una alocada cola alta.

-Buenos ¡wow! Con todo respeto, señorita Hofferson, hoy está que arde –dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de café. Yo solo podía mantener mis ojos en esos carnosos labios, esos malditos y traicioneros labios que me besaron anoche, quizás cuantas bocas más haya probado esa estúpida, electrizante y -…muy bien Astrid, respira, respira, autocontrol. Sacudí mi cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos, un poco perturbadores

-¿Astrid? –lo quedé mirando como una boba. No me había dado cuenta de la indumentaria que este guapo chico traía consigo. Unos pantalones negros a medida, caían sensualmente sin ninguna arruga. Llevaba una chaqueta del mismo color, era un traje formal, típico traje de empresario. Llevaba una camisa blanca, junto con una carísima corbata color azul marino. Sin olvidar sus zapatos negros de diseñador. Los lujos de tener dinero.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunté colocándome los tacones

-¿Lista para irnos? –Preguntó mientras dejaba la taza en el fregadero –Mi auto nos espera

-Lista

El camino al trabajo no fue tan malo como lo esperaba, me contó todos los proyectos que pretendía realizar en la empresa y como los haría, Hipo realmente es un hombre de negocios. Al llegar al estacionamiento, yo me dirigí a la entrada principal e Hipo subió en un ascensor hasta su oficina.

-¿Astrid no estás emocionada? –preguntó Brutilda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿Emocionada por…?

-Por el viaje a California

-¿Viaje a California? –pregunté desconcertada ¿Hay un viaje y no estoy enterada de nada?

-¿No te lo dijo tu jefe? L e agendé una hora con uno de los más famosos directores de películas infantiles y obviamente un excelente animador digital y multimedia ¿Qué loco no?

-No estaba enterada –dije mirándola a los ojos – ¿Tu hermano? Brutacio Thorson, ¿no? El famoso director

-No he de extrañarte Astrid, el señor Haddock puede ser una caja de sorpresas y sí, mi estúpido hermano

-Extraño…Bueno…Nos vemos –dije dirigiéndome al ascensor –nosotras tenemos una conversación pendiente

En el ascensor arreglé mi flequillo un poco y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en mi oficina. ¿Por qué Hipo no me ha comentado nada sobre su gran viaje? Tenía que saberlo. Organicé su agenda semanal, aunque como no me ha dado detalles del viaje no sé qué reuniones suspenderá. Lo imprimí y fui a su oficina. Toqué la puerta con mis blancos nudillos y respiré hondo _"adelante"_ se escuchó del otro lado.

Mi jefe estaba mirando su Iphone desinteresadamente. Sin notar que yo estaba de pie frente a su escritorio, lanzó un largo y pesado suspiro

-Señor Haddock traje la planeación de su agenda semanal e incluí las reuniones no tan importantes, usted las toma o las deja

Hipo miró los papeles, aún con el Iphone en las manos. Luego con un gesto que llamó mi atención, dejó delicadamente su celular sobre la mesa, tomó mis papeles y los rompió por la mitad, luego los hizo pedacitos y los botó a la basura. ¿Podía haber otra forma más denigrante de hacerme pasar vergüenza? No dije nada, solo me quedé ahí viendo como destruía mi trabajo de dos horas

-Con todo el puto respeto rey, amo y señor ¡¿Que mierda acaba de hacer?! –mi respiración era desacompasada, no, esa no era la palabra…era anormal, mi puta respiración era anormal

-No necesito todo esto

-Señor Haddock, me tomó mucho tiempo hacer esto…un poco de consideración –dije temblando, creo que de ira, sentía mis uñas hundiéndose contra mi piel, un dolor placentero y muy útil en ese momento

-Señorita Hofferson no necesito esa agenda, haré un viaje de negocios, me iré mañana y volveré dentro de cuatro días

-¿Eso quiere decir que estoy incluida en ese viaje, Señor Haddock?

-No, no me hará falta, llevo a Betty, la secretaria nueva

¡¿Secretaria nueva?! ¡Pero cómo-! ¿Cuándo paso todo esto? ¿Por qué yo no?

-Oh…entonces, ¿puedo tomarme esos días libres, señor? –pegunté, estoy segura que se notaba ese ápice de decepción en mi voz

-Claro, ahora, necesito ver las tablas de los informes sobre el nuevo proyecto creado por Brutacio Thorson, a las cuatro de la tarde, necesito un PowerPoint explicando específicamente las bases de cada contrato hecho esta semana, obviamente es una exposición, como lo llamaban en la escuela, estaré esperándola a las 18:50, en la sala de reuniones y además necesito saciarme de esa boquita tan arrogante y descarada suya

-Iré a hacer mi trabajo, si me disculpa, Señor Haddock –dije entre dientes -Espero que no mande todo a la mierda esta vez señor Haddock, ya que como sabe, mi horario es de 8:00 a.m hasta las 18:00 p.m.

-Empiece con la última cosa de su largo trabajo –dijo el engreído levantándose de su asiento, caminando hacia mí

-Ni loca –giré en ciento ochenta grados en dirección a la puerta

-Señorita Hofferson, es una orden

- "Nunca tener relaciones con alguna chica de mi personal" –dije arrastrando lentamente cada palabra

-Eso no es justo –añadió jugando con un mechón de mi cabello

-Claro que lo es –dije caminando hacia a la puerta –Tú y yo tenemos cosas pendientes, recuérdalo Hipo, tienes que contarme que está sucediendo en tu vida

-Ya lo sé, Astrid –dijo volviendo a su asiento

"Astrid" sonaba tan sensual cuando él lo pronunciaba, arrastrando su lengua por esa blanca dentadura, es algo irresistible

Ya son las una de la tarde y me perderé mi almuerzo por hacer esta puta presentación, por las tablillas no estoy preocupada, pues Brutilda me había echado una mano, pero esta puta presentación de Power Point está tardando más de lo que tenía previsto, aún no sé que voy a explicar en cada concepto y no sé donde agregar los gráficos con los beneficios y las ganancias, ¡esto es un desastre!. Vi a Hipo entrar por la gran puerta de mi oficina

-¿Usted no piensa almorzar? –le pregunté sin desviar mi vista del ordenador

-Acabo de reunirme a comer con unos extraños de otras empresas –dijo sentándose en el sofá mirando las manchas en movimiento que habían en la pecera

-¿Le gustan los peces señorita Hofferson?

-Me gustan más en mi estómago, estoy a punto de sacar uno de esos peces y ponerlo en la pantalla de esa lámpara –dije señalando la pantalla que estaba a mi lado- para que así, cuando esté cocido, comérmelo

Hipo lanzó una sonora carcajada

-¿Le importaría si pongo junto los gráficos de los beneficios con algunos gráficos de los intereses? –le pregunté tecleando algunos conceptos

-¿Realmente estás haciendo lo que te pedí? –preguntó con un leve eje de fascinación en su voz

-Claro que sí, soy una secretaria muy eficiente Señor Haddock ¿Sorprendido?

-En Italia mis secretarias eran una completa basura, solo servían para ser besuqueadas y subirle el sueldo. Estoy desconcertado y muy maravillado, señorita Hofferson

-Bueno, usted tiene una secretaria para besuquear y además hace el trabajo que usted debería realizar ¿Qué más se puede pedir? –dije con una sonrisa irónica sin despegar la vista de los putos gráficos

-Muy bien señorita Hofferson, usted merece una recompensa –dijo parándose del sofá –la alimentaré

Espera ¿Qué? ¿Él me traerá comida? ¿Él irá a comprar algo solo para mí? Tiene que ser una broma

-No se preocupe señor Haddock, yo puedo comer algo después del trabajo

-No quiero que una eficiente secretaria se muera de hambre por mi culpa, además, me gustan muchos estos peces como para que alguien se los coma

Reí ante su comentario –si ese es el caso, solo quiero una ensalada con algo para beber

-¿Usted piensa que yo le traeré la comida en bandeja señorita Hofferson? –Preguntó sonriendo –Levante su culo de ahí y vamos a comer, yo invito

-Asombroso –me levanté y arreglé las arrugas de mi vestido. Él retrocedió y me dejó pasar, para posteriormente cerrar la puerta de mi oficina. Pasé por recepción, ninguna pista de Brutilda, quizás fue a comer con Patán, si es así, necesito detalles. Sin darme cuenta tropecé con la alfombra roja que había en esta sala, Hipo tenía asegurada su mano en mi cintura, mi cara estaba cerca del suelo, él evitó mi caída. Sonrojada lo aparté de mí.

-¿Por qué tanta vergüenza Astrid? Anoche no te importó que tocara esta parte de tu cuerpo –susurró.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese rubor en mis mejillas -Cállate de una buena vez

Fuimos a un restaurante cerca de la empresa, así que no fue necesario ir en coche. Yo pedí una ensalada César, quería algo liviano y la acompañé con una copa de vino. Hipo no pidió nada y solo se quedó allí, quieto, mirando la forma en la cual la copa rozaba mis rosados labios, de seguro eso había llamado su atención, ya que de ahí no movió más la vista. Aprovechando su "disimulada mirada" saqué mi lengua y la pasé por el contorno de la copa, lenta y sensualmente. Pude notar como Hipo tragada pesadamente.

-¿Algo que haya llamado su atención señor Haddock? –le pregunté con una maliciosa mirada

-¿Es necesario responder? –Dijo acomodando su postura –Usted y Yo también tenemos un asunto pendiente. Pero no quiero hablarlo ahora

-Está bien.

Cuando llegamos a la empresa, él tomó su camino hacia su oficina y yo me fui a la mía, tenía que terminar esos gráficos.

Ya eran las cuatro diez minutos. Había algo… ¡Mierda! Las tablas de los informes Corrí a recepción, luego de darle las gracias a Brutilda por haberme ayudado con los informes me dispuse a correr hacía la oficina de mi jefe. Una vez ahí. Toqué dos veces. Nada. Volví a tocar ¿Estaba escuchando gemidos? Hijo de puta. Con toda la dignidad que tenía me agaché y pasé las tablas por debajo de la puerta. Estoy decepcionada, rota, y enojada conmigo misma. Estaba cayendo en sus redes, las redes equivocadas. Después de dejar mis pensamientos de lado, miré hacia abajo viendo unos lujosos zapatos negros, fui levantando lentamente para encontrarme con la fresca mirada de Hipo.

-¿Le ayudo a levantarse? –me preguntó tendiendo mi mano

-Eh…yo... gracias –susurré

-Vino a dejar las tablillas ¿No es cierto? La invito a pasar a mi oficina

-Si –dije entrando al cálido salón. Él se arrodilló y recogió los informes

-Si no me encuentras aquí, puedes venir después, solo a ti te lo admito, puesto que eres mi secretaria -dijo sonriendo

-Está bien. Yo pensé que estabas…

-¿Fornicando? Es una grabación que uso para molestar a mi nueva secretaria

-Necesito un sinónimo que lo haga sonar más juvenil –dije sonrojada

-¿Follando? –preguntó siguiéndome la corriente

-Ligando –respondí sonriendo –Como sea, aquí tiene las tablas

-Gracias, _Amore mio_–dijo sosteniendo los informes con esos largos dedos

-Me retiro

-¡Astrid! –exclamó. Sonaba agobiado –digo, señorita Hofferson. Si quiere puede enviarme el Power Point por correo, no es necesaria toda una disertación, siendo sincero, no creí que lograría hacer su trabajo, quería molestarla, mejor dicho, la estaba poniendo a prueba.

Respiré profundo y conté hasta diez –Lo ha logrado, me ha molestado y mucho

Al llegar a mi oficina me dispuse a hacer su puto Power Point, solo unos detalles y termino. Ya eran las 17: 59 y todo estaba en su correo, me voy, me voy a la mierda un rato, me iré a beber algo para liberar el estrés. No quiero ver la cara de ese hijo de puta, primero rompe mi planificación, me dice que se va de viaje sin mí y luego me da trabajo extra para estresarme. Que se vaya a dar un paseo a la misma mierda. Salí rápidamente, no me di cuenta de Brutilda, no quiero hablar con ella, no en este estado. Entré al primer bar que encontré, no estaba cerca de la empresa, pero tampoco tan lejos como para no ir a pie. Dos vasillos de Whisky no hacen mal a nadie. Me quedé hablando con el chico de la barra. Pasaron unas horas, minutos, lo que sea…y ya llevaba cinco vasillos de whisky, uno de ron y dos cervezas. Estoy borracha. Revisé mi celular. Las diez menos un cuarto. ¡Santa mierda! Aproveché que tenía mi teléfono en mano y marqué el número de Hipo

-¿Hola? –se escuchó del otro lado

-H…Hipo…e-eres…un...cabrón –dije hipando por el alcohol

-¿Astrid? ¿Estás bien? Estoy como loco buscándote

-Vete a la…mi…mierda…e-eres un…en…engreído hijo…de…puta- dije arrastrando las palabras

-¡Oh po Odín! Muy bien...Analicemos las cosas, mi dulce Astrid…te fuiste rápido…Brutilda me dijo que te fuiste a alguna parte a pie y..se escucha…música, estás borracha, mmm...definitivamente estas en _"The lion King"_ ese bar nunca pasa de moda

Corté la llamada me recosté levemente en la barra, me puse a llorar. -Mi jefe es un cabrón, tiene a la mejor secretaria….que hace su trabajo…y piensa…q-que no es d-digna de llevarla a California. Además le e-encanta molestarme. Hijo de puta

-Nos vamos –dijo Hipo detrás de mí. Se veía enojado

-Quiero a Eret – ¿pero qué mierda acabo de decir? Miré disimuladamente a Hipo. Estaba muy enojado –él me escucha y def-definitivamente m-me trata me-mejor. Al-alguien digno en…en quien con-confiar

-tu amigo no está aquí, lamento decepcionarte –escuché a lo lejos, la voz era fría. Impasible, carecía de afecto, o algo así. Me cargo en su hombro derecho. Una vez en la casa me tiró, literalmente, frente a uno de mis sofás.

-Mañana me acompañarás a California, tu maleta está hecha. Tomate esto –dijo mientras me daba un ibuprofeno con un vaso de agua. Quiero que tomes tres vasos de agua. Ahora

-Tú…n-no eres na-nadie para de-decirme que hacer –respondí hipando ¿Me llevará a California? – p-por cierto ¿Qué pa-pasó con la tal Betty?

-Mañana te explicaré, ahora tomate los vasos de agua y vete a dormir –dijo enojado o quizás la palabra adecuada era frustrado. Bueno, solo le dije que quería a Eret, no es para tanto ¿O si? Mierda soy una tonta, pero, estaba borracha.

El reloj sonó a las seis de la mañana. ¡Agh! Pero que sonido más molesto, mis oídos reventarán en cualquier momento. Grité contra la almohada. Hipo se va de viaje y algo dijo anoche, no recuerdo y no quiero hacerlo tampoco, mi cabeza duele. Levanté la mano para apagar el infernal sonido, encontrándome con una pastilla, acompañada de una nota y un gran vaso de agua.

"_Señorita Hofferson: Estoy mega seguro de que no te acordarás de lo que hablamos anoche. Me acompañaras a la reunión en california, así que, necesitas vestir formal. Las tablas, el Power Point y tu maleta, están conmigo. Te necesito en la planta baja a las seis y media, y por favor intenta quitar esa enorme resaca. Betty es un nombre que yo inventé, una secretaria imaginaria"_

-¡Mierda! – grité emocionada, iré a California, espera, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de la tal Betty? Me di una ducha rápida, que sirvió para despejar mi mente un rato y me ayudo mucho con mi resaca, luego me vestí. Mi vestimenta era un elegante vestido que resaltaba mis curvas, color burdeo. Mi madre siempre dijo que esa mi color, como sea. Me puse una chaqueta negra. Mi calzado eran mis típicos tacones negros, con una diminuta correa. Como era una "reunión", mi cabello iba recogido en una especie de tomate desordenado y colgaban mis típicos flecos, acomodé mi flequillo. Vi la hora, seis diecisiete. Aproveché el tiempo para echar un poco de loción en mis brazos y piernas.

-Buenos días –me saludó Hipo secamente. Estoy segura que anoche metí la pata. Se veía muy apuesto con su típico pelo desordenado, había salido recientemente de la ducha y en ese momento estaba leyendo el periódico.

-Hola, Hipo –respondí sirviéndome una taza de café –Hipo me di cuenta de que dijiste que mi maleta estaba lista…pero cuando abrí mi armario, estaba completamente igual…y-

-Bueno, la ropa es un agradecimiento por darme un lugar para dormir –dijo evitando mi presencia.

-Será mejor que te prepares, será un viaje más o menos largo.

-¿Qué tanto? –pregunté curiosa

-En mi jet... unas tres horas

¿Su Jet? ¡Wow! Insisto, los lujos de tener dinero.

-no es tanto tiempo

El viaje fue tranquilo, cerré mis ojos y no los abrí hasta que el avión aterrizó. No tuve que escuchar a Hipo decir cómo comportarme, ya que a otras reuniones importantes he ido. Al bajar de su Jet, lo seguí hasta el gran Hotel. Tengo que admitir que estaba ansiosa. ¡Estaría en una de las playas donde se graban todas esas películas romanticonas! Fui a registrar a Hipo y me dieron dos llaves. Nuestra habitación estaba en el Décimo piso, la planta más alta. En el ascensor pude ver a Hipo muy concentrado en su Iphone, de curiosa miré por el espejo del ascensor y ¡vi que estaba jugando Candy Crush! Mordí mi labio inferior intentando retener una carcajada. Me miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Sucede algo, señorita Hofferson?

-No quiero ser una intrusa pero si mueve el caramelo color naranjo, podrás romper la muralla de chocolate y así –dije haciendo el movimiento en el celular – también descongelar estos dulces de aquí –terminé de decir con una satisfactoria sonrisa

-Buen movimiento señorita Hofferson, pero ahora -¿cómo descongelaré este caramelo de aquí con tres movimientos? –bajó el teléfono a mi altura, al ver que yo estaba de puntillas

Íbamos en el piso número seis y el ascensor se hacía cada vez menos espacioso y yo estaba literalmente pegada a Hipo. Él pasó sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y me puso delante de él. Apoyo su barbilla en mi cabeza y puso su Iphone en frente. Tengo que admitir que fue un gesto demasiado tierno.

-¡Casi! –exclamó Hipo llamando la atención de los individuos que iban con nosotros. Yo tapé mi boca para evitar las ganas que tenía de reír desde que entramos al ascensor

En el décimo piso descendimos del ascensor y a Hipo le pasé su respectiva llave. Vimos el número de nuestras habitaciones. Justo en la esquina derecha del gran pasillo estaba mi habitación, y en la del lado, estaba Hipo.

-Señorita Hofferson, necesito que me acompañe para entregarle nuestra agenda mientras estemos en la reunió que estar lista dentro de quince minutos, la primera reunión es a la diez y media, y son las diez un cuarto.

-Entendido –le dije mientras veía la lista

_Temas a tratar_

_10:30 -Reunión de introducción_

_16:45 –Reunión con las empresas y los profesionales del sector_

_22:00 –Convite de bienvenida_

-Señor Haddock –llamé su atención –aquí no salen los detalles cada punto a tratar y además, esta es la agenda del día de hoy, y no veo que diga reunión con el señor Thorson

-Siempre tan atenta, señorita Hofferson –dijo con una socarrona sonrisa –yo tengo los detalles, tu misión es tomar apuntes mientras yo juego Flappy Bird

-¿Es una broma?

-¿Algún inconveniente?

-no señor Haddock

-La reunión con el señor Thorson es en dos días más –dijo mientras se podía apreciar el molesto sonido de "_Sweeeete" _de Candy Crush

-¿Nos quedaremos tres días aquí? –pregunté emocionada

-Cuatro, no tenía planeado esta "conferencia" –dijo despreocupado –A las diez de la noche habrá una fiesta, en tu habitación te esperan tres vestidos de fiesta, eres mi acompañante

-Gracias, Hipo

Levantó la vista

-¿Hipo? –preguntó levantando una ceja

-Hipo me ha comprado los vestidos, no mi jefe –dije saliendo de la habitación

Los vestidos eran hermosos. El primero era un traje de color crema. Corte princesa, el escote redondo y la cola corte Chifón. El encaje era tipo vestido de novia con Volantes Bordados de Lentejuelas. El segundo traje era color azul navy. Corte Princesa, un sólo hombro también era corte Chifón tenía volantes bordados de lentejuelas, una apertura frontal y un cinturón color crema. El tercer vestido era rojo carmín corte Princesa, el escote era en V hasta el suelo Charmeuse este era un vestido con Volantes. Eran una maravilla. Un molesto sonido interrumpió mis pensamiento, maldito celular

-¿Hola? –conteste de mala gana

-Parece que alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo

-¡Eret! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cuándo estarás de nuevo en New York? Extraño tu presencia, tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar

-Astrid, querida, he estado bien, no sé cuando estaré en New York y también extraño tu presencia, preciosa

Lancé una pequeña sonrisa – espero que me traigas muchos obsequios

-Claro que sí, ahora mismo estoy en los Ángeles, tomando unas debidas vacaciones

-¡Genial! Yo estoy aquí en California, Santa Mónica para ser más exactos

-¿Enserio? Podría ir a visitarte, estaría en media hora por allá

Vi a Hipo entrar a mi habitación –no te preocupes Eret, estoy aquí por asuntos de trabajo, no es como si me dieran un día libre para descansar ni nada. Disfruta tus vacaciones y quiero obsequios –dije sonriendo

-Nos vemos, adiós –dije para posteriormente guardar mi celular entremedio de mis pechos

-Buen escondite –dijo Hipo

-¿Tendremos algún momento para ir a la playa o algo así? –pregunté emocionada

-pues sí, esos ratos que esperas para la otra reunión y en la noche por supuesto

-Asombroso –dije acercándome con un exagerado vaivén de caderas –ayer me faltó cumplir la última cosa de mis obligaciones

-¿Cuál?

-Necesitas saciarte –dije para luego ponerme de puntillas y besarlo en los labios. Él se inclinó para intensificar el beso y así yo poder tener mis pies en el suelo. Un beso suave, considerado y apasionado. –Estoy lista señor Haddock

Las reuniones se hacían en un edificio en la otra esquina cerca de la playa. No era necesario ir en coche. La primera reunión fue lenta y muy aburrida, como dijo el cabrón, yo tomaba apuntes y él jugaba Flappy Bird. Almorzamos en un restaurante de ahí cerca, le pedí a Hipo que fuéramos por la orilla de la playa, el no se mostraba tan emocionado como yo. Le pasé mis tacones, ya que se enterraban en la arena y me fui directamente hacia las olas. Mi vestido me llegaba y hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas, así que me tomé la libertad de dejar que las olas acariciaran los dedos de mis pies. Cada vez que veía a Hipo le sonreía y él me sonreía de vuelta. Parecía una niña pequeña, pero, estaba en la playa donde filmaban las películas más corta venas. Nos quedamos en la playa hasta que tuvimos que volver al edificio, ahí se harían todas las reuniones y la gran fiesta. La reunión pasó el doble de lenta que la anterior, y mucho más aburrida. Hipo, esta vez, puso atención a la mayoría de la reunión. Yo bostezaba mecánicamente cada seis minutos. Y me distraía escribiendo en mi ordenador

"-_Astrid Hofferson esta aburrida…_

_-quiero ir a la playa y jugar en la arena! Quiero comer pollo con papas fritas!_

_-Me gusta el color rojo_

_-Quiero hablar con Brutilda sobre Patán. Quiero llegar a mi habitación y sacarme estos incómodos zapatos!_

_-Quiero que mi jefe deje de jugar al Flappy Bird y tengo ganas de jugar al Candy Crush"_

-Astrid ¿Por qué tecleas tanto? –susurró Hipo en mi oído. Él estaba sentado a mi lado izquierda y vio la pantalla de mi ordenador, puso una mano en su boca para evitar reír. Me di cuenta y borre todo de golpe.

-Disculpen señores, con mi asistente tenemos que realizar una llamada importante, si nos disculpan –Hipo se levantó del gran mesón lleno de papeles.

-Te envío el resto de la reunión por correo –susurró Patapez, un amigo que hice en la primera reunión

-Te lo agradecería mucho –dije sonriendo –nos vemos hoy en la noche

Una vez fuera del edificio Hipo empezó a reír a carcajadas –vamos

¿A dónde? –pregunté un poco confundida

-A comer pollo con papas fritas-me sonrió tendiendo mi mano –yo me sonrojé a más no poder y tomé su mano, tengo que decir que parecíamos pareja

Después de comer nos fuimos al hotel. Ya eran las siete y media de la tarde y se podía ver perfectamente el atardecer a través de mi balcón. Yo estaba apoyada en la barandilla y luego vi salir a Hipo de su balcón.

-Agradable vista ¿No es así? –le comenté

-Sí, es algo realmente bello

Cuando se escondió el sol, yo entré a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama, sin antes ver la hora, las ocho y un cuarto. Dormiré hasta las nueve y pondré la alarma a las nueve de la noche, así tendré una hora para arreglarme. Cerré lentamente los ojos.

La alarma sonó y yo intenté despertar, cuando me levanté me di cuenta de que tenía una manta y además en una mesita había mucha comida ¡oh si!

Comí un poco, luego me di una ducha y me vestí, escogí el vestido color azul navy, revisé en las maletas que preparó Hipo y en un rincón había una finísima lencería, tan delicada, tan…suave, luego de curiosa abrí los armarios y había ocho pares de zapatos ¡ocho! Y eran de diseñador. Muchos tacones, elegí unos crema que combinaban con mi cinturón. En mi cabello, hice una pequeña trenza a mi lado izquierdo y luego la uní con una trenza más grande que hice con todo mi cabello sobrante y arreglé mi flequillo. Astrid Hofferson no era conocida por usar mucho maquillaje, así que solo retoqué mis pestañas y mis labios, muy natural, me gusta.

A las nueve menos cinco Hipo me estaba esperando en la recepción. Llevaba un esmoquin impecable y su corbata eran azul marino, pero ésta tenía detalles de color crema, como mi vestido, Hipo es un psicópata

Una vez en la fiesta Hipo dijo que tenía que atender unos asuntos importantes, pero lo seguí con la mirada y se fue directamente donde una chica y yo estaba sola, genial Astrid, me acerqué a la barra, era bar libre, así que, pedí un vasito de Vodka, uno de estos no le hace mal a nadie pensé. Me senté en uno de los elegantes pisos. Yo seguía a Hipo con la mirada, esa pequeña zorra no se iba de su lado. Quién era yo para saber cosas sobre ella. Su pelo era negro azabache y llegaba un vestido color blanco, un corte tipo sirena que caía elegantemente, llevaba unos zapatos de tacón, pero no tan grandes como los míos, caminaba inseguramente, obviamente no sabía cómo caminar con ellos.

-Heather –escuché que murmuraban a mi lado

-Hola, Patapez –le sonreí -¿Heather? ¿Quién es?

-No lo sé, creo que es amiga de infancia de Hipo, tienen muy buena química y mucha gente dice que son la pareja perfecta

Vi detenidamente al par de tortolitos y vi el actuar de Hipo. Su sonrisa era forzada y se veía impaciente. Saludó a un par de personas. Cuando me di cuenta, Patapez ya se había ido.

Se me acercaron muchos chicos guapos, pero aún así no coqueteaba con ninguno, solo reía antes sus comentarios, no eran malintencionados, me caían bien. Vi disimuladamente donde se encontraba Hipo y estaba, como pensaba, besando a la pelinegra. No es que me haya impresionado, yo sabía que pasaría…solo...no quería que pasara. Me despedí de mis nuevos amigos, quizás los vea mañana, y me fui hacia el hotel, no quería seguir viendo escenas. Eran las una y media de la mañana, y yo seguía caminando descalza por la orilla del mar, no es que me importara mojar un poco el vestido, Mis tacones se movían al vaivén de mi cintura, los había enganchado en mi cinturón. Ya estaba cerca del hotel cuando escucho a alguien llamarme de lejos. No, por favor no…no quiero verlo a la cara.

Corrí y corrí no quería que estar cerca de él estoy segura que si estoy cerca de él, terminará en el hospital. Pensé en ir al hotel pero sería más fácil para él atraparme, corrí más allá del hotel y me adentré hacia el mar, Hipo estaba cerca, me fui cerca de unas rocas, vi como se estaba sacando los zapatos y los dejaba tirados en la arena para acercarse a mí

–Que ni se te ocurra Hipo –grité furiosa

Me fijé en sus pies, él cojeaba, miré una de sus piernas, tenía una pierna artificial, pero parecía real, vaya, eso es nuevo

El agua me llegaba hasta los muslos y no sabía si seguir adentrándome, lo pensé mucho, Hipo ya estaba a mi lado

-¿Por qué te fuiste de a fiesta?

-…

-Astrid ¿Por qué te fuiste de la fiesta?

-… -ignorarlo era la mejor opción

Hipo me cargó al mejor estilo nupcial de princesa y nos adentró más. Ahora el agua nos llegaba hasta la cintura, bueno a Hipo

-Te lo preguntaré una vez más Astrid Hofferson ¿Por qué te fuiste de la fiesta?

-… -Me negaba a darle explicaciones

-Te lo advertí –dijo antes de sumergirme en el agua y sacarme segundo después

-confiesa

-No –dije tomando una gran bocanada de aire

Hipo volvió a sumergirme sacándome once segundos después

-No quiero mirarte, no quiero volver a besarte y no quiero tener alguna conexión contigo que no sea de secretaria a jefe –dije enfadada

-¿Por qué dices todas esas cosas?

-Te vi besando a una pelinegra

-Yo….

-Me siento decepcionada conmigo misma, me has demostrado que no soy suficiente para ti, tienes que saciarte de más mujeres, aparte mi vestido era más bonito que el de ella

Hipo me miró enfurecido

-¿Y tú por qué me miras así? La enojada debería ser yo ¿No crees?

-Ella me besó

-No me importa, ahora bájame, no quiero seguir arruinando este hermoso vestido

-No quiero

-¡Que me bajes! ¡Ahora! –grité enfadada. Él solo me miraba con una sonrisa –Maldita sea ¡Bájame!

-Astrid, escúchame.

-no voy a escuchar -comencé a mover mis piernas y brazos -nada de lo que vayas a decir

-Me encanta cuando te pones peleona –dijo Sonriendo

-¡Ya bájame! –Hipo acercó su cara contra la mía, iba a besarme, ¡mierda! No –No quiero compartir la misma baba que ella

Hipo frunció el ceño y luego me dejo delicadamente en la arena mojada, el agua me llegaba hasta los pechos, me aferré a su cuello para que no me llevara la corriente. Hipo puso sus manos en mi cintura y me levantó dejándome en una de las rocas. Estábamos a la misma distancia.

Me miró, lo miré

Sonrió, sonreí irónicamente

Sentí como sus mojadas manos tocaban mis mejillas, corrió mi flequillo con la manó derecha

- Just –susurró antes de depositar un tierno beso en mi frente

-The –volvió a susurrar depositando un beso en mi mejilla izquierda

-Way –susurró depositando un beso en mi otra mejilla

-You –murmuró depositando otro beso en mi barbilla

-Are –dijo finalmente rozando nuestros labios, sus ojos estaban cerrados. Se separó y volvió a rozar lentamente nuestros labios. Luego los unió mientras yo sentía un lleve hormigueo, no estaba segura si el hormigueo lo sentía en mi estomago o más abajo.

-¿Ha escuchado esa canción, señorita Hofferson? –preguntó sin desviar la vista de mis ojos color celestes. Sentir su mirada me hacía sentir incómoda, luego suspiré.

-Sí, si la he escuchado –murmuré –es de Bruno Mars

-"_Oh, sus ojos, sus ojos  
>Hacen que las estrellas luzcan como si no brillara"<em>

Empezó murmurar Hipo mientras acariciaba sutilmente mis pestañas. Después bajó sus manos hacia mi mojado cabello y lo besó

_-"__Su cabello, su cabello  
>Roza el viento sin que ella lo pretenga…<br>Ella es tan hermosa  
>Y se lo digo todo los días"<em>

Hipo sonrió

_-"Sí, yo sé, yo sé  
>Cuando la elogio ella no cree en mí<br>Y es tan, es tan  
>Triste pensar que ella no ve lo que yo veo<br>Sin embargo, cada vez que me pregunta  
>¿Cómo me veo?, yo le digo: muy bien"<em>

Hipo me miró a los ojos y luego besó la punta de mi nariz

_-"Cuando veo su rostro  
>No existe cosa que yo quisiera cambiar en él<br>Porque eres asombrosa  
>Así como eres"<em>

"_Y cuando sonríes  
>El mundo entero se detiene y se te queda mirando<br>Porque linda, eres asombrosa  
>Así como eres" <em>

Hipo bajó la vista hacia mis manos y luego elevó la vista hacia mis ojos, con una gran sonrisa Yo estaba sonrojada, nunca nadie me había cantado, ni dicho que le encantaba mi sonrisa, excepto este tierno cabrón.

-"_Sus labios, sus labios  
>Podría besarlos el día entero si ella me deja<br>Su risa, su sonrisa  
>Ella la odia pero yo pienso que es sexy<br>Ella es tan hermosa  
>Y se lo digo todo los días"<em>

-Hipo…yo no -

Hipo me llevó su dedo índice hasta mi boca

_-"Oh sabes, sabes, sabes  
>Que nunca te pediría que cambies<br>Si es la perfección lo que buscas  
>Te darás cuenta que la encontrarás siendo la misma<br>Así que no te molestes en preguntar si luces bien  
>Sabes lo que voy a decir"<em>

Hipo tomó aire para poder cantar lo que sigue pero yo le interrumpí

-"_Cuando veo su rostro  
>No existe cosa que yo quisiera cambiar en él<br>Porque eres asombroso  
>Así como eres<em>"

Toqué sus mejillas y deposité un beso en la punta de la nariz

-"_Y cuando sonríes  
>El mundo entero se detiene y se te queda mirando<br>Porque linda, eres asombrosa  
>Así como eres"<em>

Terminó de decir. Hipo me abrazó y me volvió a tomar como princesa, me llevó a la orilla, yo estaba envuelta en sus brazos, necesitaba calor corporal, tenía frío.

-¿Dónde me llevas? –pregunté mientras él recogía sus zapatos y se los ponía

-A mi habitación, la noche es joven

-Hipo yo no quiero ser otra en la lista de "follamigas" –dije refugiándome en su pecho

-Créeme cuando te digo que no lo serás.

-Te vi besando a Heather –susurré

-Astrid, de verdad, tú, tú eres la que tiene toda mi atención en este momento. En media hora he roto cuatro de mis reglas infranqueables.

-¿ah si? –pregunté irónicamente

-Salí tras un chica –empezó –luego me he metido al agua, posterior a eso canté y ahora tendré relaciones con una de las chicas de mi personal. Pero déjame decirte que no me arrepiento de nada. Te pediré que no te acerques a Heather, es una víbora, sale el veneno de sus dientes. Ella es parte de mi pasado

El camino al hotel fue silencioso, lo más vergonzoso fue cuando entramos a la recepción del hotel, la gente nos miraba y susurraban cosas como "_mira que tiernos" _o_ "yo quiero un hombre así". _Hipo me cargaba como una princesa e íbamos dejando un largo camino de agua hacia el ascensor, fuimos los únicos en abordar. Cuando las puertas se cerraron Hipo dejó delicadamente mis piernas en el suelo. y luego se sacó la corbata y la puso alrededor de mis ojos. Estaba un poco húmeda. Sentí una pequeña risa burlona salir de su boca

-¿Qué es tan divertido? –pregunté abrazándome de él para no perder el equilibrio. Yo solo sentía el sonido del ascensor cuando paraba en alguna planta. Al llegar al decimo piso, Hipo volvió a cargarme. Haciendo que me sobresaltara

-¿No estás cansado?

-Claro que no, todo por la _bella Principessa –_dicho esto, me cargó al hombro, como un saco de papas

-¡Hipo! algo de respeto –rugí enojada. O quizás eso intentaba mostrar, estaba hecho uno manojo de nervios.

Sentí como revolvía las cosas de su bolsillo, buscando la llave, supongo. Percibí como se abría la puerta y rápidamente se cerraba detrás de nosotros, el ambiente estaba un poco caluroso, pero realmente estábamos todos empapados y no solo por el agua. No podía sentir frio en ese momento, solo una incómoda ola de calor que se hacía más fuerte entre medio de mis piernas.

Hipo me dejó delicadamente en la orilla de la cama. Y esperé.

-Muy bien, señorita Hofferson, estoy perdiendo la última pisca de auto control. –dijo mientras me recostaba levemente. –no sabes cuánto he esperado este momento.

Hipo me besó. Su boca fue muy exigente, pero a la vez, tan romántico, tan real. Él pegó su frente a la mía, nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas y yo tenía una horrible sensación de pavor que me impedía disfrutar el momento. Pero esos pensamientos se deshicieron cuando sentí la lengua de Hipo acariciando mis labios con una presión gentil. Yo liberé mis labios de los de Hipo y los guié directamente a su cuello, lamí, besé y mordí. Logrando sacar un grave gruñido de su garganta. Aún mordisqueando, con mis manos empecé a recorrer su tonificado pecho. Lentamente empecé a desabrochar torpemente los botones de su camisa. Noté como Hipo aprisionó mis labios, otra vez.

Hipo se detuvo, sus caricias eran nulas, luego quitó su corbata de mis ojos y dejó que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la luz

-Hipo ¿Qué sucede? –pregunté alarmada, pero a la vez serena. Hipo clavó esos profundos ojos verdes en mí, esos ojos que me cautivaban, me aprisionaban…me dominaban. Astrid bajó su vista para ver el desnudo pecho de Hipo, pudo ver sus líneas fuertes y firmes. Al igual que pudo ver el sensual vello que se posaba allí, eso lo hacía un hombre exquisito y muy deseable. –Já pregúntale a esa tal Heather –gruño su subconsciente

-Eres débil, yo astuto. –dijo Hipo con una seductora sonrisa. -Eres indefensa y yo molesto

Me erguí para poder leer la expresión de su rostro.- ¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto?

-¿A qué te refieres, dulce Astrid?

-¿Es que acaso el lobo tiene miedo de tocar a la caperucita? ¿O es que el lobo teme caer en las redes de la inocente e ingenua chica de la capa roja? –le pregunté con una engatusadora sonrisa mientras yo bajaba lentamente el cierre del vestido

-El único anhelo de Caperucita roja, es ser devorada por el lobo –le respondió Hipo con una victoriosa sonrisa

-¿Y que está esperando el lobo entonces? –Vi su mirada, llena de lujuria, pasión y hambre, el lobo tenía hambre.

Hipo se sentó a horcajadas de mí y me recostó, otra vez. El nerviosismo me recorrió mientras Hipo bajaba lentamente el trozo de tela de mi hombro izquierdo. Hipo fue bajando y besando. Su respiración entre cortada estaba en mi cuello. Hipo fue descendiendo el vestido hasta que sus abrazadores labios llegaron a la cueva entre mis dos pechos. Mi cuerpo se tensó e Hipo pudo notarlo

-Relájate, Caperucita, el lobo te devorará lentamente, hasta que retuerces de deseo y no puedas más, en ese momento, el lobo habrá triunfado ¿Confías en mí?

-Yo…si, confío en ti –admití –pero Caperucita también tiene algunas cartas bajo la manga

Hipo le dio una sonrisa y sus manos rozaron mis pechos conectando inmediatamente con mi entrepierna, Una ola de placer se estaba creando en ese lugar. Hipo jugó con sus pezones, los mordisqueó y luego besó la fina aureola de alrededor. Luego esa aureola desapareció, en cambió aparecieron dos pezones endurecidos. Hipo succionaba uno y el otro lo masajeaba con las manos.

-Ah. –gemí entre dientes, no iba a permitirle que me escuchara gritar de esa manera

-Vamos Astrid, deséame –decía el muy cabrón mientras masajeaba mis pechos. Mis pezones estaban duros…era una dureza dolorosa. Suspiré pesadamente. Hipo me besó y yo solté otro gemido

-¡Oh! Hipo…por favor…no te detengas…-gimoteaba mientras me arqueaba y mi sexo chocaba contra la extensa masa que estaba oculta dentro del pantalón de Hipo

Hipo se levantó y bajó completamente el vestido encontrándose con una provocadora tanga negra de encaje

-Pero que chica más traviesa, seduciendo al lobo con ese tipo de prenda. Usted es una desvergonzada, me gusta

Yo estaba en un éxtasis, así que no estaba pendiente de lo que hacia el cabrón, solamente quería que continuara. Hipo se inclinó y empezó a bajar la tanga con los dientes y un poco de ayuda de sus hábiles manos. Seguidamente sus manos alcanzaron la cara interna del muslo. Sus ágiles manos acariciaron delicadamente mi monte de Venus, como lo llamaba Brutilda

-Ah –suspiré pesadamente estrujando las sabanas –n-no... Pares ...n-no ¡Ah!

-Di mi nombre, _Amore mio_

Estaba tensa, estaba a punto de explotar, tenía que.

-¡ah!...n-no…yo…¡H…Hi-po! –grité cegada por el deseo

-Buena chica, Caperucita –decía Hipo aún presionando y moviendo sus agiles dedos. Luego introdujo un dedo dentro de mí, mientras me acariciaba rápidamente el clítoris ¡voy a explotar!

-H-Hipo…m-me…voy…acorrer –gimió Astrid- ¡Hipo! ¡Ah!

Hipo introdujo un segundo dedo. Mi vista se nubló y por primera vez, vi las estrellas

-¡Aguanta! –decía Hipo sin dejar de estimularla

-N…No aguanto-

-Suéltalo –gritó Hipo –córrete para mí

Yo estaba temblando, por la excitación, quizá

-Ahora estás lista para mí –dijo Hipo despojándose de sus pantalones

Hipo estaba completamente desnudo y su...cosa…era tan grande...

-Hipo, eso no va a caer en mi –dije mientras notaba mi sonrojo

-Claro que sí, ahora recuéstate y respira –Yo le hice caso, me recosté y luego inhalé y exhale. Sentí como me abría, era incomodo y muy doloroso

-Vaya, estás muy apretada ¿Hace cuanto fue tu última vez?

¿Se refería al sexo? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuve sexo? ¡Mierda! Me han pillado, tendré que asumir las consecuencias. Suspiré mientras Hipo salía de mí

-Hace diecinueve años –murmuré con un nudo en la garganta. Hipo me miró muy sorprendido, estaba estupefacto

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –preguntó sentándose a mi lado

-Veinticuatro- susurré con lagrimas en los ojos –Ahora que lo sabes puedes irte, no te estoy reteniendo

Hipo sin poder decir nada, se fue a su armario, saco unos gastados vaqueros, se puso una camisa, una chaqueta de cuero, tomó sus zapatos y salió de la habitación. No dijo ninguna palabra, solo se fue…ahí estaba yo, sola, otra vez. Mis lagrimas no dudaron en salir, he perdido al que creo es el hombre de mi vida, el pasado y la soledad han vuelto para atormentarme de nuevo. Apague la luz y me senté, aún desnuda, en la orilla de la cama. La luz de la luna era mi única compañía y me daba el calor que tanto necesitaba en ese momento. Tenía la cabeza gacha, y mis lágrimas caían contra mi regazo, apreté los puños y solté toda la frustración que experimentaba en ese momento, Hipo ha derrumbado uno de las grandes murallas de mi pasado, y me había abandonado. ÉL era un cabrón sin corazón.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola Gente! Miren quien llegó…soy yo! YA SÉ QUE ES TARDE PARA DECIR "FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Pero les deseo un feliz año nuevo a tooooooooooooooooooooodaaaaaaas las personas que lean esto….olvidé poner feliz año en el cap. anterior, lo siento….bueno ahora para excusar la demora del fic… es MUY difícil hacer un árbol genealógico…como sea…olvido nombrar otra cosa importante…

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, me encanta leer la opinión de cada uno, de verdad lo aprecio mucho y Espero que dejen expresando que les pareció el cap. **

**PD. YA SÉ QUE EN EL CAP. ANTERIOR, ASTRID (LA NARRADORA) HABLA EN PASADO, PERO MI FAMILIA SE DIO CUENTA QUE ESCRIBO NOVELAS… /n/ Y ME DIJERON QUE LA PROTAGONISTA SIEMPRE IBA A HABLAR EN PASADO….ASI QUÉ INTENTÉ Y SALIÓ PEOR...ASÍ QUE ASTRID ****SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE HABLARÁ EN PRESENTE ****¿OK?**

**Los amo chicos! Dejen reviews! **

**Valulu-Dragons, fuera…paz!**

**NADA ME PERTENECE, TODO LE PERTENECE A DREAMWORKS**

Cap 6 :¡¿Por qué eres tan exasperante?!

Soledad…Bienvenida de vuelta… me pregunto cuándo podré deshacerme de ti.

Te esfuerzas por alguien que no vale la pena –gruñe mi subconsciente

Pero es la única persona en la cual puedo confiar en este momento –dice mi corazón

Recuerda el motivo por el cual no pudiste rechazar la oferta de trabajo de Hipo –dice mi cerebro –con ese dinero podremos cumplir nuestro sueño, no puedes renunciar ahora

Pero no puedo soportar el hecho de que Hipo se fue por mi estúpido pasado –dice mi corazón

Imposible, Hipo no nos ha dejado por eso –gruñe mi cerebro

-Ya basta –grito aún en la habitación de Hipo, he estado debatiendo conmigo misma hace ya una hora y media y ni siquiera me he movido de mi lugar. Estoy desolada, vacía y me siento…libre…

Es hora de irse a nuestra habitación –dice mi cerebro

¿Por qué piensas todo lo que vas a hacer?, antes nos sincronizábamos muy bien, ¿Qué ha pasado? Antes eras mas chévere –dice mi cuerpo debatiendo con mi cerebro

No quiero empezar una pelea –manifiesta mi cerebro

¡Me vas a escuchar! –Gruñe mi cuerpo –siempre actuábamos y después pensábamos y ahora…es todo al revés

Silencio –grita mi subconsciente – Iremos a nuestra habitación, nos pondremos algo cómodo y volveremos, no me daré el lujo de quedarme con la duda de porqué ese puto traidor nos abandonó, ¡no señor! Quiero explicaciones

Rio ante la gran conversación de cada sentido de mi cuerpo, es algo realmente cómico. Y como si el alma me hubiese llegado al cuerpo, tomo la llave de habitación de Hipo y me voy rápidamente a la mía, me pongo unos shorts negros, el brasear que hace juego con la tanga, me coloco una camisa manga tres cuartos y unas sandalias. Después salgo de mi habitación y me voy directo al ascensor. Oprimo el botón para ir a recepción

Esto no era parte del plan –gruñe mi cerebro

Admite que amas mi espontaneidad -dice mi cuerpo

Ya, silencio –dice mi subconsciente

Una vez abajo, me voy directo a la salida, iba distraída, con la mirada pegada al suelo solo atino a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, lentamente levanto la mirada y ahí está él, el causante de mi dolor. Está en frente mío. Tiene una gran caja de pizza en una mano y en la otra, lleva dos bebidas Coca Cola. Me mira sorprendido y yo lo miro apenas, no puedo mirarlo a los ojos, no ahora

-¿Se puede saber hacia dónde te diriges, mi dulce Astrid? –pregunta con una sonrisa

Inhalo y luego Exhalo pesadamente, intento relajar mi cuerpo y respondo con una voz ronca e indiferente –Me dirijo a la playa, necesito pensar en mi día de mierda

-Te acompañaré, espero que te guste la pizza con doble queso –dice moviendo la caja

-Quiero ir sola, gracias

-¿Qué estamos esperando? –Dice con una sonrisa burlona

-Hipo –siseo entre dientes –estoy muy enojada en este momento

- ¿ Y crees que no me doy cuenta?

-No quiero hablar contigo –digo fríamente, pero la verdad es que estoy hecha un manojo de nervios

-Vamos Astrid, no quiero comer esta pizza solo, demás, así podremos conversar

Salimos del hotel y cruzamos la calle para dirigirnos directamente a la playa. Luego de estar cerca del mar, nos sentamos, mientras la brisa del océano acaricia mi alborotado cabello. Hay silencio mientras Hipo preparaba las cosas y me da un trozo de pizza

-Llevo cuatro años juntando dinero, Con mamá soñábamos con recorrer el mundo –digo antes de darle un mordisco a la masa con extra queso. Así podemos mantener un tema de conversación y no comer en un incómodo silencio

-¿Enserio? –Manifiesta- ¿Y qué se los impidió? ¿La escasez de dinero?

-No –susurro negando con la cabeza –yo…solo… perdimos la conexión eso es todo

-¿Puedo preguntar el porqué? -pregunta mordisqueando su pizza

-¿Prometes no irte como hace unas dos horas aproximadamente?

-Si me fui, Astrid, fue para comprar esta rica pizza y así poder hablar como ahora ¿Por quién me tomas? Y además aproveché de comprar una caja de condones –me cierra un ojo seductoramente. Mis mejillas toman un leve rojo carmín

-Oye ¿Tienes algo para beber? –pregunto

-Tengo una Coca- Cola, ten –me dice pasándome una. -Lee la etiqueta

La leo en voz alta. –Hipo. ¡Impresionante! ¿Y la tuya que dice?

-Astrid –responde –Ahora te beberé y tú me beberás a mí. Salud –dice chocando botellas

-Salud –digo mientras bebimos un poco de la Coca Cola

-¿Me contarás ahora?

-No te sorprendas si te cuento cada detalle, es que es algo difícil de olvidar, sobre todo mi infancia, además he obtenido más detalles al pasar de los años.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y luego lo miro con una leve sonrisa.

-Bueno, para comenzar…mi madre era una artista, tú sabes, las pinturas de mi casa. Era casada, pero cuando yo cumplí los cuatro años, ella se divorció, ella me cuidaría de lunes a sábado y mi padre saldría conmigo los domingos. Al principio estaba confundida, no sabía porque mi padre se había ido de la casa, yo lo extrañaba, por eso atesoraba cada recuerdo de él y cada domingo salíamos al museo, al zoológico, al parque de entretenciones, o alguna actividad de dinero, su negocio de vinos era muy exitoso, podía darse ese gusto. Esa rutina era siempre, hasta que cumplí los cinco. Yo estoy segura que mi padre me amaba, un día cuando yo estaba en comiendo mi almuerzo, en casa de mi madre, y apareció un extraño sujeto junto con una niña, era de mi edad, yo no entendía nada. Ese hombre iba casi todos los días a ver a mi madre, obviamente iba a visitarnos con la niña…no recuerdo su nombre –intento recordar un momento

_Hola, soy Astrid _ digo mientras como un poco de mi helado_ ¿Quieres un poco?_

_Hola As- Astrid, mi nombre es…_

_FLASHBACK_

_Heather _

_-Hola, Patapez ¿Heather? __¿Quién es? _

_-No lo sé, creo que es amiga de infancia de Hipo, tienen muy buena química y mucha gente dice que son la pareja perfecta_

_FIN FLAHBACK_

-HEATHER- susurro con un hilo de voz

-¿Heather? Astrid ¿Estás bien? –Pregunta Hipo preocupado- Estás pálida, toma un poco de refresco

Yo le lancé una mirada afligida, desolada, desesperada. Tengo los ojos vidriosos -Su nombre era Heather –digo en un susurro

Hipo palidece

-Tú eras la niña rubia...la rubia de… ¡Oh por Dios! Dime que no, por favor

-Mi madre amaba a ese señor. En cambio yo, no lo soportaba, siempre me regañaban por las cosas que hacía Heather…podría decir que mi madre se encaprichó con ese hombre y con esa niña, cada vez que salían me dejaba con una señora, nunca me incluían en sus planes, ya que Heather se amargaba y se ponía a llorar…su nombre era…Valka, ella me cuidó hasta los 16 años. –Sonrío al recordar como ella hacía el papel de madre- ella me cocinaba, me vestía para la escuela, supervisaba que yo hiciera las tareas, y hasta me inscribió en un taller de defensa personal, era mi madre, bueno, la reemplazaba. Yo aún salía con mi padre. Un día Valka no pudo ir a cuidarme y mi madre tenía que trabajar, el caballero era jefe de una empresa y se había tomado ese día libre, así qué fue a cuidarme…recuerdo que cuando llegó a mi casa traía muchos dulces consigo, con eso se había ganado mi confianza. Lo más raro, es que la niña no estaba con él. Dando lentos pero largos pasos se fue a la sala de estar y prendió la televisión, estaban dando dibujos animados, así que yo me senté en la alfombra mientras comía caramelos.

Suspiro pesadamente, estos son los recuerdos que me han atormentado desde siempre y los estoy compartiendo con la persona menos esperada

-Astrid, está bien, si quieres…

-Tranquilo, estoy bien –digo bebiendo un poco de de Hipo. Irónico.

-Recuerdo que él… me dijo que me sentara en sus rodillas y…que le cantara una canción…bueno, yo lo hice, pues, era una niña pequeña y bueno, no era consciente de nada...luego…yo…-puedo sentir la mirada de Hipo, tengo que sacar toda esta tensión de mi cuerpo, tengo que saber qué es lo que piensa Hipo, pero no puedo contarlo, no puedo contárselo, he amado cada momento que he pasado con Hipo, cada beso, cada caricia…yo le quiero. Siento como todo se vuelve borroso, pequeñas lágrimas caen por mis sonrojadas mejillas, esto es tan humillante y lo peor es que no sé si es por el hecho de temer a que Hipo se aparte de mi lado o porque sé que este tema nunca lo he hablado con nadie anexo a mi familia y es difícil recordar los momentos. Respiro y continúo

-Yo...yo no me daba cuenta de que él me estaba tocando…yo solo cantaba alegremente, luego sentí como sus frías manos sus manos se posaron en mi espalda, con el índice trazó una línea desde mi cuello hasta mi…trasero –hago una mueca de disgusto y lo miro –Él tocaba mi cuerpo diciendo que eran cosquillas, pero todo el mundo sabe que hay una mala intención disfrazada en esa frase, de un pequeño bolso él sacó una Canon T50.

-¡Oh! Mi dulce Astrid… ven aquí –Él tiene las piernas estiradas, me agarra de la cintura, me arrastra hasta su regazo y me acuna mientras mis lágrimas caen desconsoladamente. Me acaricia el pelo, logrando tranquilizarme, sus caricias son el único consuelo que necesito en este momento. Inhalo, su picante pero a la vez dulce aroma llena mis fosas nasales, su perfume es muy Hipo, pero, no logro identificar el nombre real del perfume, pero si sé que debe costar una fortuna. Sigo con la historia

-Después de haberme tocado y fotografiado…él hizo que tocara su…cosa –digo enfadada –maldito acosador pervertido, como se atreve, le hubiese partido la cara –Mas lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas, esta vez, las lagrimas son de frustración

-Astrid –dice mientras me acaricia el pelo con una mano, los nudillos de la otra acarician lenta y placenteramente mis mejillas secando mis lágrimas. –Mírame

-No puedo verte a la cara –admito un poco avergonzada. Él con sus largos fríos dedos levanta mi barbilla

-Suéltalo Astrid, aquí estoy yo.

-Las tocaciones fueron hasta que cumplí los nueve…nadie sabía, él me decía que era un secreto y yo siendo pequeña, era fácil de convencer….Tampoco veía a Heather…ni idea el porqué. –Suspiro pesadamente e intento controlar mi respiración. -¡Mierda! Mi madre amaba a ese tipo... así que cuando cumplí los dieciséis…decidí contarle…lo que ese desgraciado hacía.

-¿Y como se lo tomó?

-Me dejó como una mentirosa ¿Puedes creerlo? Me cambió por un hombre, Hipo, yo era su única familia, su hija y me cambió por un hombre que abusaba de mí –grito enojada –Mi única madre fue Valka, y ella lo sabía, lo sabía todo, yo le conté. Pero mi madre, se negó a creerle, logrando despedirla, ella era mi único apoyo.

-De una madre que dejó a su hija a cargo de otra persona, créeme que espero de todo. Tu madre es una desvergonzada, por no decir otra cosa, querida

-Después me di el valor necesario para contárselo a mi padre. Cuando le conté…él hizo lo mismo que tú, me acunó en sus brazos y me acariciaba el cabello, él fue mi salvación y me ayudó a salir adelante

-¿Y dónde está él?

-No lo sé

-Bueno, después que le contara, él dijo "Astrid, iré a patear algunos traseros" –sonrío al recordarlo- luego él pasó sus manos por su cabello rubio, me llevó corriendo a su auto y nos dirigimos a mi "hogar". El hijo de puta estaba en la casa, mi padre lo golpeó y le dijo a mi madre que no me merecía y que iba a demandarlo y cosas así, pero no lo hizo, mi padre es compasivo y además, sabía que ese hombre tenía contactos. Mi padre peleó mi tutela y la ganó hizo mi maleta y me fui a vivir a su casa, estudié y luego me fui a la Universidad a estudiar Publicidad. Mi padre me regaló un departamento con esos exquisitos vinos de su empresa y los cuadros los conseguí porque mi madre me regalaba un cuadro cada año. Bueno, para resumir más, actualmente estoy trabajando en una de las empresas más grandes del país y además tengo un jefe que desperdicia mi esfuerzo y trabajo. Termino de decir con una satisfactoria sonrisa.

-¡Oh vamos! Tú sabes que eso no es cierto –dice Hipo mientras me hacía cosquillas

Me mira, lo miro.

Nunca en mi vida, pensé que iba a compartir mi oscuro secreto con alguien anexo a mi familia, menos con alguien como Hipo…tan llevado a sus ideas, tan misterioso…tan preocupado…tan… Hipo

-Usted me confunde, Señorita Hofferson –Hipo lanza una sonrisa tan…despreocupada

-En mi historia…olvidé añadir que mi padre me dijo que tenía que aclarar sus ideas y se fue a viajar por el mundo, hace cuatro años. He hablado con él y siempre me envía postales. Tengo muchas…e insisto, yo sé que te preguntas como te conté todo detalladamente, quizás piensas que era muy pequeña y que con suerte sabía hablar, pero, Hipo yo he investigado, en mi antigua casa, encontré unas fotografías…y…Valka…ella…ella me ayudó mucho –digo con una sonrisa melancólica

-Mi bella Astrid, al menos tenemos algo en común –admite

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nuestra infancia, aunque no lo creas, mi infancia también fue dura y es hora de que algunas piezas de tu rompecabezas, empiecen a encajar

-Cuéntame, soy todo oídos

-Este guapo Italiano, Creció sin una madre y para ser sincero, mi padre no era de mucha ayuda, ya que nunca me proporcionó el cariño que necesité alguna vez, mis sirvientes reemplazaban ese afecto…pero…no era suficiente, digo, mi madre nunca estuvo ahí y mi padre tampoco…yo…una ya anciana criada, llamada Gothi y un amigo de mi padre, le dicen Bocón me cuidaron, al igual que tú, me proporcionaban el cariño similar al de una madre. Cuando cumplí los ocho años, mi padre hizo una fiesta, creo que era por su cumpleaños…ahí conocí a Heather.

-¿Heather, Heather? –pregunto con un eje de sorpresa

-Heather, Heather

-Imposible –susurro

-Mi padre era socio de…tu…del…amante de tu madre, le llaman Salvaje –dice Hipo mirándome directamente a los ojos, creo que notó mi pequeño escalofrío

-¡¿T-Tú lo conoces?! –pregunto con cierta ansiedad en mi voz

-Tranquila –dice besando la punta de mi nariz

-Está bien

-Con los años mi amistad con Heather fue cada vez más cercana, ella era como mi hermana pequeña, siempre la consentí en todo y tenía una razón para hacerlo, pues su padre o bien tu padrastro…

-Ni siquiera sé si mi madre se casó con ese canalla –siseo enojada

-Créeme, lo hizo

-Imposible –digo intentando salir de la broma de mal gusto

-créeme, se casó

-¡Ay Dioses! –grito – ¿Lo hizo? ¿Por qué? Lentamente el aire empezó a abandonar mis pulmones

La boca de Hipo roza mis labios, haciendo que los dos encajaran perfectamente.

-No quiero perder a la madre de mis futuros hijos –dice sonriendo. Ja já muy gracioso, aunque no es una mala idea

-Sigue soñando campeón –le digo volviendo poco a poco a la realidad -Prosigue

-Heather nunca tuvo apoyo de nadie, yo era su figura paterna, su madre era una puta y su padre, no la quería, simple. Pero Heather le tenía cariño a su padre, porque él igual la llevaba de paseo y esas cosas. Supongo que la llevaba a pasear a tu casa. Como sea, Heather se empezó a dar cuenta de que su padre le daba cariño a otra niña, una niña rubia, yo odiaba a la rubia, ya que se robaba el cariño del padre que debería estar cuidando de ella, la odiaba porque no se preocupaba de satisfacer las emociones de su propia creación. Yo te odiaba, Astrid Hofferson

Hipo me mira con esos ojos cargados de preocupación, arrepentimiento, mezclado con una pizca de sorpresa, yo era la niña que se "robaba" el cariño de una molesta niña, la cual arruinó mi infancia y quebró mi relación con mi madre, ella la terminó queriendo más a ella, ¡Hipo no puede decir que Heather nunca recibió cariño!

-Heather recibió el cariño suficiente –exclamo enojada

-Su padre no la quería, nena –dice Hipo controlándose

-Claro que la quería, y mi madre también –siseo. ¿Cómo se atreve a mostrarme la pena que sintió por Heather? Este hombre es inteligente, pero puede llegar a ser muy ingenuo

-¡Yo fui el único que la quería! –manifiesta frunciendo el ceño

-No tengo ningún pelo de tonta Hipo, ya te lo dije en mi historia, salían los tres y se iban a hacer cosas divertidas ¿Cómo te atreves tú a decir que ella fue una pequeña niña que creció sin amor?

-¡Yo la consolé cuando ella lloraba porque carecía del amor de su padre! –grita enojado

-¡Y yo veía como se entretenía metiéndome en problemas y además saliendo con mi madre y su padre! No me vengas con esa historia barata Hipo, ¡yo no creo que sea una Mojigata, ella arruinó mi infancia!

-¡Y tú la de ella! –grita fuera de sus casillas

Me levanto rápidamente del regazo de Hipo, me saco las sandalias y me voy directo al mar, tengo que aclarar mis pensamientos, no quiero seguir escuchándolo, es un…un…él no tiene la culpa de que Heather sea una mentirosa, pero que me haya dicho que yo arruiné la infancia de ella, por favor Hipo, a otro perro con ese hueso.

-¡Oye Rubia! –grita sin moverse de su lugar –Aún no termino mi historia

-¡No voy a escuchar ni una puta palabra que salga de tu boca, eres un canalla, un…pérfido…un –empiezo a mover las manos buscando palabras-…un cornudo un…Hijo de puta!

Hipo ordena las cosas, se saca los zapatos y se dirige hacia mí –Claro que me escucharas

-¡Basta Hipo! ¡Basta! No quiero escuchar la pena que sentiste por esa niña, ¡me niego! ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? Su padre era un maldito enfermo y su hija es una maldita manipuladora. ¡No lo entiendo!

-¡No hables así de ella! Tú no eres la única víctima, Astrid.

-¿Victima? ¡¿Y ella de que mierda es víctima, Hipo?! Elige con cuidado tus palabras, soy una bomba de tiempo y estoy a punto de mandar todo a la mierda. Tu empresa, el viaje, todo. –Me acerco amenazadoramente –Si tengo que pararme en la carretera y esperar a que alguna persona me lleve de vuelta a New York, lo haré

-Tú sabes que yo no permitiría eso

-Dime de qué es víctima esa escoria –digo entre dientes

-Bueno, ella tampoco recibió el amor incondicional de una familia, ella se pasó todas las noches llamándome por teléfono para decirme que tenía miedo, que estaba sola, que su padre no había llegado a su casa. Ella lo pasó mal, al igual que tú

-¡¿Estas comparando el miedo de estar solo en una casa, con abusos sexuales que traen consigo traumas y tres años en un psiquiatra?! ¡¿Es enserio?! –Grito. Nunca en mi vida he estado tan enojada

-Astrid –dice alargando una mano para tocarme. Yo instintivamente doy un paso hacia atrás

-¡Renuncio! –Digo con las manos alzadas en símbolo de derrota –Renuncio a tu empresa, renuncio a nuestro juego, renuncio a toda la mierda que esté involucrada contigo –De mi bolsillo saco las llaves de su apartamento que traje conmigo. –Los informes de las reuniones te las enviaré en un correo

-¡No puedes hacerme esto! –grita pasándose una de sus manos por su cabello

-¡A la mierda el finiquito! Me da exactamente lo mismo si me pagas por mis años de trabajo ¡Me vale! Solo busca una secretaria que esté a la altura, una que pueda satisfacerte en el ámbito laboral y en un ámbito personal, tú sabes de lo que hablo –le guiño el ojo y sonrío irónicamente

-¡¿Por qué eres tan exasperante?! –me grita

-¿Por qué el cielo es azul? ¿Por qué eres un hijo de puta? ¿Por qué quería hacerlo contigo? No tengo ni puta idea… hasta…algún día Hipo, gracias por el viaje- digo antes de salir corriendo dirigiéndome hacia el hotel

-¿Hola? ¿Eret?

-¿Astrid? ¿Por qué llamas a estas horas? ¿Estás bien?

-Oh Eret, necesito pedirte un favor- le digo con la voz quebrada

-Lo que quieras, preciosa

-¿Puedes venir a recogerme aquí a California? Me dijiste que estabas en Los Ángeles y que era media hora en coche. Necesito tu ayuda. –digo mientras me siento en la cama de mi habitación

-Claro que sí, solo espera –dice mientras percibo su sonrisa

-Muchas gracias –le respondo relajando mis tensados hombros y le doy la dirección–Maneja con cuidado

-Claro que lo haré, tu solo confía en este hombre –dice

-Adiós

Cuelgo Ni siquiera tengo que ordenar la ropa, no es mía, no tengo porqué. Me estiro en la cama mirando el techo, luego desvió la vista hacia mi celular, son las cuatro menos un cuarto. Que rápido pasa la hora, escucho a Hipo golpear mi puerta. Después de salir corriendo me vine directamente a mi habitación, y él no ha parado de golpear, no pienso abrirle. Cierro los ojos e inhalo profundamente.

¿Qué es lo que me molesta de él? ¿De lo que acaba de pasar? ¿Fue por que defendió a la niña que hizo de mi niñez mi peor pesadilla? ¿Por qué todos la ven como alguien vulnerable? He renunciado a todo. A la empresa, a nuestro juego, a Hipo. Me tapo los ojos con un brazo. Me siento perdida ¿Qué debo hacer? Tengo que enviarle los informes. Me doy el ánimo y doy un salto para ocupar mi portátil. Abro mi correo, redacto los informes se los envío. Gracias Patapez por los informes de la última reunión.

Siento el sonido que proviene de su teléfono, lo que significa que recibió los informes. Tengo dos correos de Brutilda preguntando si me divierto con el cabrón. Claro que lo hice. Hace como media hora atrás. No le respondo los mensajes, no tengo ganas. Cierro la portátil y lo hecho a mi bolso. Me doy una corta ducha y me pongo la misma ropa a excepción de la ropa interior. A las cinco menos un cuarto suena mi teléfono, debe ser Eret.

-¿Hola, Eret?

-Astrid, preciosa estoy afuera de tu habitación y tu jefe está mirándome con mala gana –dice

-Solo ignóralo –le digo mientras me dirijo hacia la puerta

-Hola –le digo aún con el teléfono en la mano

-Hola –responde con una sonrisa

-¿Y tus maletas? –pregunta curioso

-Solo traje este bolso –le digo guardando mi celular dentro de él

Observo a Hipo, tiene una mirada fría, penetrante. Está sentado apoyando su espalda en la puerta de su habitación. Eret llamó un ascensor, pero cuando las puertas de éste se iban a abrir, Hipo con un movimiento limpio y calculado tomó mi mano y me arrastró hacia el ascensor, cerrando la puerta y dejando a Eret desconcertado.

-¡Suéltame! –grito enojada una vez que estamos solos en el ascensor. Me zafo de su agarre y acaricio mi muñeca que estaba presa. -¿Quién te crees para hacer todo este espectáculo?

-¿Que importa quién soy en este momento? –dice entre dientes y oprime un botón para detener el ascensor

-Astrid sé sincera y dime porqué estás tan enojada. Ahora

-Yo no recibo órdenes, ya no eres mi jefe

-¿Puedes dejar de ser tan desesperante?

-No, no puedo, soy exasperante, irritante, desesperante, frustrante y todos los malditos sinónimos que encuentres. Estoy enojada porque te conté mi infancia y ni siquiera la tomaste en cuenta. No te pusiste en mi lugar. El papá de esa maldita arpía me violó y tú la defiendes porque el papá me "dedicaba" más tiempo a mí, y después tienes el maldito pudor de decirme que yo, YO Astrid Hofferson, arruiné la infancia de una niña que SÍ compartía con su padre y me quitó a mi madre. –grito enojada mientras lo miro con mis penetrantes ojos azules, desafiándolo con la mirada. –Deja de defenderla, al menos en mi presencia, ahora quiero irme de aquí, si no te importa

-Astrid tranquila –susurra pasándose los dedos por su cabello –Yo sé que quieres que te comprenda, pero eres muy difícil. Tienes un pasado muy oscuro y no puedo comprenderte, no puedo ponerme en tu lugar, tú…tú eres tan fuerte, tan energética, tan valiente tan…Astrid, que cuando te vi llorando en mis brazos...te sentí tan…indefensa…me sentí como un tonto, no sabía qué hacer…yo…yo –se vuelve a pasar las manos por su sedoso pelo –y después que defendí con garras a una mujer que pensé que era la victima de todo…cerrándome y defendiéndola…sin saber realmente como tú te sentías…después me dijiste que renunciarías a todo…yo me impresioné, yo me sentí débil, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, quería retenerte, pero estabas muy enojada. No quiero que renuncies a mí.

Después de decir ese pequeño discurso él da un paso hacia adelante y yo rápidamente retrocedo uno. Observo cada movimiento que hace. Él da un paso y yo retrocedo otro. Eso fue hasta que me acorrala contra una de las esquinas del ascensor. Yo lo miro enojada, pero él posa sus nudillos en mis mejillas y siento como si me fuera a desmayar en ese instante. Mi mirada se ablanda al instante y las lágrimas amenazan con salir. Bajo la cabeza y cierro los ojos, respiro y los vuelvo a abrir lentamente.

-No me hagas esto, Hipo. Si me fui con mi padre, fue para alejarme de toda la mierda que me acechaba constantemente, y tú…tú estás involucrado con toda es mierda también, al tener una amistad con Heather, al conocer a mi "padrastro" – wow, eso deja un muy mal sabor en la boca –no, no Hipo, no hagas esto

-Astrid ella no es nadie importante –dice Hipo, su mirada muestra desesperación

-Deja de fingir, por favor –susurro, levanto la mirada y mi semblante se oscurece - ¡No digas que no es nadie importante, maldita sea, tú la quieres y mucho y ella te ama, vi como se estaban besando hace como tres horas atrás, para de jugar conmigo Hipo -siento como las lágrimas caen con furiosa sobre mis mejillas. -¡Basta!

-Ella me besó Astrid, ella se acercó a mí

-¡Se acercó y una mierda! –grito y aprieto el botón para que el ascensor siga bajando. Cuando llego al vestíbulo que solo estaba dos pisos más abajo, salgo rápidamente y estaba Eret esperándome en uno de los sofás con mi bolso, al ver que yo estaba llorando, le lanza una fría mirada a Hipo y esté oprime un botón que lo lleva directo al piso de su habitación.

-Astrid, ¿Estás bien? –Me pregunta y me acerca en un abrazo, ahora no quiero estar en otro lugar, los abrazos de Hipo son más apaciguadores, en ellos me siento segura, pero ahora…

-Quiero salir de aquí –susurro

-Bien, porque en el hotel en donde me estoy hospedando hay una jacuzzi y mucha comida, nos entretendremos mucho, además tengo tus obsequios –Eret me dedica una gran sonrisa e intenta atraer mi atención para no recordar lo que ha pasado. Una vez en su auto nos dirigimos a Los Ángeles.

-¿Cuándo terminan sus vacaciones, Doctor?

-Cuando yo quiera, paciente –me dice mirando la carretera.

Veo el paisaje, ahí está la rueda de la fortuna de todas las malditas películas románticas, Comienza a sonar una canción. Es pasiva, lenta…presto atención en la letra. Yo la reconozco "Perfect" de Simple plan…buen tema, miro por la ventana perdida en mis pensamientos _(__**N.A Les recomiendo leer con esta canción, así le da ambiente.) **_

Se supone que iba a pasarlo bien, estar cerca de Hipo. Ya no me importa, yo nunca debí haber aceptado. Pero estaba borracha y además sí, estaba excitada al saber que él iba a ser mi jefe. Luego llegaron los besos, las caricias, sus caricias y ahora el está viviendo en mi apartamento, seguro se irá de ahí. YA NO IMPORTA ¡Mierda! No tiene que importarme. Cruzo mis manos alrededor de mis rodillas, y escondo la cara. Suspiro pesadamente. Yo le quería, perdí el juego ¡Agh! Que importa, yo renuncié. No, no, no, no quería hacerlo. El auto se detuvo. Levanto débilmente la vista y veo que estamos a la orilla de la autopista. Me giro a ver a Eret, me está mirando serio, pero me lanza una débil sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos.

-Astrid ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te quieres ir de repente? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Tú le hiciste algo? ¿Te hirió emocional o físicamente? ¿Te gustaría verlo ahora? –Eret me lanza una montaña de preguntas, no sé cual responder. Solo atino a mirarle con mis ojos llorosos. Estoy desolada.

-Eret –digo. Me desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y me lanzo a sus brazos gimoteando

-Ya, ya – me acaricia delicadamente la espalda-¿Quieres verlo? ¿Te apetecería verlo, Astrid? –Insiste

-No creo que él quiera verme ¿de qué sirve?

-Vamos Preciosa, saca esas lágrimas de cocodrilo, me gusta la Astrid fuerte, valiente, decidida –Dice Eret secando mis lágrimas con sus pulgares

Yo le miro y sus ojos expresan sinceridad pura, oh Eret.

-Sabes que te quiero ¿Verdad? –le digo con una débil sonrisa

-Claro que lo sé

-Eres mi único apoyo en este momento –susurro

-Tú tranquila preciosa, puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, si quieres podemos volver donde ese canalla ¿Te gustaría?

-No…lo sé –digo aún aferrada a su espalda

-Tendrás que aceptar –dice deshaciendo el abrazo, pasándose una mano por su oscuro cabello

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Vas a llevarme aunque no quiera? –pregunto aferrándome de su pecho y echando la cabeza hacia atrás para verlo mejor

-No me refiero a eso necesariamente –Eret apunta la ventana del acompañante y ahí estaba él. Con su muy bien trabajado cuerpo con la espalda en el auto. Yo abro los ojos, sorprendida

-Dime que no es él.

-Está bien, no te lo diré

-Estás loco si crees que voy a bajarme de tu auto para ir con él, tú viniste desde Los Ángeles. –Le digo a Eret

-Vamos preciosa, estoy a quince minutos de mi hotel, pero eso sí, te llamaré cuando esté nuevamente en nueva York, me debes una cita –dice entrecerrando sus ojos

-no, tú me debes una cita –le digo sonriendo secando mis lágrimas con mi camisa –Muchas gracias Eret –Le abrazo de nuevo

-Adiós pequeña, recuerda que siempre estaré ahí, para ayudarte, cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras

-Gracias –le susurro en el oído

-Te quiero, Astrid

-Yo también te quiero Eret –Tomo mi bolso y le beso la mejilla –me llamas cuando llegues a tu hotel

-Sabes que lo haré –sonríe y yo le sonrío tímidamente

_**(N.A aquí les recomiendo escuchar la canción**__**The scientist –Coldplay **__**Para el ambiente) **_

Me bajo del coche de Eret y veo a Hipo, quien me lanza una sonrisa y se inclina para abrazarme. Yo le miro sorprendida y veo como el auto de Eret se aleja por la solitaria autopista. Aun estoy aferrada a los brazos de Hipo. Oh los brazos de Hipo. Suelto mi bolso y le devuelvo el abrazo. Hipo

-No quiero que renuncies a mi –murmura –ni menos que me alejes porque crees que tengo que ver con tu pasado. Perdóname por no ponerme en tu lugar, Astrid.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Hipo? –murmuro

-No te vayas –susurra -Trabaja para mí, hazme enojar, sácame de mis casillas…solo sigue haciendo lo que haces, Astrid, ya sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero, tú…me has recibido con los brazos abiertos, sin saber nada de mí…me dejaste vivir en tu casa….eres impresionante. Señorita Hofferson, usted no para de sorprenderme. Perdóname –me abraza más fuerte

-Tú sabes que fue lo que me molestó de ti, Hipo. No sé qué decir –mi voz se quiebra –te odio, maldito cabrón –lo abrazo con la misma fuerza

Me mira, Lo miro

Sonríe, Sonrío

Hipo acerca su boca mis labios Un beso de reconciliación, un beso lento, sin exigencias, suave y largo. Siento como las gotas saladas caen por mis mejillas. No esperaba todo esto. Hipo me guía hasta el asiento del acompañante y se inclina para colocarme el cinturón de seguridad, cuando termina, deposita un casto beso en mis labios. Echa mi bolso en mis piernas. Cierra la puerta y rodea el auto para sentarse en el asiento del piloto. El viaje al hotel fue una maravilla. Íbamos escuchando música y en cada semáforo en rojo Hipo se inclinaba para besarme. Nunca lo había visto actuar así.

Una vez en el hotel, subimos el ascensor, yo apoyo mi cabeza en el pecho de Hipo, voy dormitando, sentí como los brazos de Hipo me rodeaban, un gesto tierno hasta que…

"_Sweete" _ escucho en mi oído. "Candy Crush" ¿Se puede ser más mata pasiones? Al salir del ascensor Hipo me sujeta en sus brazos al mejor estilo nupcial de princesa y me recuesta en su cama. Se deshace de mis shorts y sandalias, desabotona mi camisa. Luego siento que desliza una de sus camisetas de los Yankees por mi cuerpo. Interesante. Después ponerme su camiseta me levanta y me recuesta en su cama. Él se desnuda, a excepción de sus bóxers Calvin Klein y deja expuesta su pierna artificial, tengo que preguntarle como perdió su pierna o a lo mejor nació así ¿Quién sabe?.Lo interesante es que duerme con ella ¿Le molestará?. Él me mira curioso y se recuesta a mi lado. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo y él se inclina para mirarme. Si, es alto. Pasa una mano por mi cintura y me atrae hasta su cuerpo. Miro directamente su pecho y comienzo a besar sus lunares. El se arrastra hacia abajo dejándonos frente con frente.

-La primera reunión empieza a las once un cuarto, señorita Hofferson, duerma, yo la despertaré para desayunar.

-Entendido –digo cerrando los ojos

Hipo me besa la frente, las mejillas y luego deposita un tierno beso en mis labios. Yo le correspondo y rápidamente caigo rendida en los brazos de Morfeo


	7. Chapter 7

Hola gente, he vuelto, se que a algunas personas…les dije que subiría el cap la semana pasada. Pero eso fue antes de que consiguiera un trabajo…estoy de vacaciones (Chile) con cinco mil grados de calor y conseguí trabajo, el cual me ha quitado bastante tiempo…pero aquí estamos… wuhu! Coomo sea…ojalá disfruten este cap…y yo que ustedes voy haciendo un árbol genealógico xD….A LEER! (**Escenilla subida de tono)**

**MUUUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! SE LSO AGRADEZCO DESDE EL FONDO DE MI CORAZÓN…ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP Y…DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS!  
><strong> 

**Valulu-Dragons**

**NADA ME PERTENECE, TODO LE PERTENECE A DREAMWORKS**

**Cap. 7 : Hipo y sus poemas ¡Benditas monjas del colegio católico!**

Siento pequeños picoteos en la base de mi cuello, se mueven lenta y sincronizadamente hasta mis mejillas, llegando finalmente a mis labios. Abro perezosamente los ojos y miro a la persona que está a mi lado. Hipo. Mi cerebro empieza a procesar todos los acontecimientos que sucedieron hace aproximadamente cinco horas, me duele a cabeza. Él me sigue mirando, está recostado y vestido, tiene su codo apoyado en la cama y la cabeza descansa en su mano. Sus ojos se muestran felices, pasivos, no hay una mirada cruda, no hay unos ojos oscuros, no hay ira en ellos, no hay desconfianza.

-Buenos días –musita

-Hola –digo perezosamente -¿Qué hora es?

-Estoy muy bien Astrid, gracias por preguntar –responde con una sonrisa, está de muy buen humor.

-¿Eh? Oh lo siento –digo levantándome levemente quedando sentada en la cama, me rasco lentamente los ojos. .-He sido muy descortés Señor Haddock, mis más sinceras disculpas.

Mi mira, lo miro.

Sonríe, Sonrío.

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunto intrigada.

-Son las diez y media, Señorita Hofferson, si quiere, puede ir a darse una ducha y luego tenemos que bajar al buffet libre que hay en el hotel, ya sabes el desayuno –me dice

-Me duele la cabeza –murmuro

-En mi maleta tengo unos ibuprofenos

-Los necesitaré –digo con una gran sonrisa

-¿Puedo escoger tu indumentaria de hoy? –pregunta con cautela

-Como sea –digo mientras me dirijo al baño, necesito una ducha, urgente

Una vez dentro del espacioso baño, me dedico a sacarme la camiseta de Los Yankees ¿Quién lo diría? Hipo es un fanático de los Yankees…interesante. Una vez a sumergida en la cascada de agua caliente, siento como cada parte de mi cuerpo se relaja y como los poros de mi piel se abren y le dan a bienvenida al líquido que cae continua y espontáneamente. Me quedo un rato bajo el chorro de agua caliente, mi cabello se adhiere a lo largo de mi espalda. ¿Qué es lo estoy haciendo? Cuando salga de este baño voy a tener que enfrentar a Hipo, mi jefe… MI JEFE, ¿Seré otra más del rebaño? Si llegase a ver "Más"…tendré que atenerme a los comentarios y las burlas de la prensa. ¡Oh Vamos! –me regaña mi subconsciente, Respiro y entrando en razón, me doy cuenta de la verdad. Soy Astrid Hofferson, tengo veinticuatro años, soy una mujer fuerte, pero, el cabrón de mi jefe…hace que mis hormonas quizá… o yo…mis pensamientos… ¿Qué me está haciendo? Yo soy ruda, sé…sé manejar armas, se defenderme de cualquier cosa…sé…esforzarme…trabajar… ¿Por qué él me hace sentir vulnerable? ¿Cuál es su truco? ¿Cuál es su objetivo? ¡Oh Mierda! Hipo ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo? Golpeo fuertemente mi pie derecho contra el suelo, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio. Me resbalo y caigo de espaldas. Lo que me faltaba. Me quedo quieta, dejo que la cascada se sacuda en mi cara

-Astrid ¿Estás bien? –pregunta Hipo, entrando al baño con un fuerte portazo –escuché un golpe ¿Te hiciste daño?

-tú tranquilo, estoy bien, salgo en un momento

-Mas te vale, sal pronto que no quiero quedar sin desayuno –dice sonriendo –He escogido el vestido perfecto y además combina con tus nuevas braguitas de encaje

-Eso es una total invasión a mi privacidad –siseo irritada mientras me levanto del piso mojado. Me hecho champú en el cabello de… ¿Vainilla? Saco la vista por la cortina de baño y veo a Hipo sentado en la tapa del inodoro.

-Oye Hipo que te quede claro que a la próxima yo elegiré tu traje –digo autoritaria. Él solo se limita a asentir con una lasciva sonrisa.

-Eso suena excelente –dice

-¿Por qué usas champú de vainilla? –pregunto

-Es para ti, yo uso mi propio gel de baño, no iba a dejar que usaras un champú de hombre, perderías esa esencia que te hace tan irresistible

-¡Wow! pero que considerado –digo irónicamente, acomodando la cortina y terminando de enjuagarme

Cierro el grifo y cojo la toalla que tengo colgada. Aparto la cortina y veo a Hipo con los brazos y piernas cruzadas. Una sonrisa libidinosa acompaña a esa escultura esculpida por los mismos Dioses.

-¿En donde se encuentra mi ropa? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido, evitando esa mirada que me come con los ojos. "El lobo quiere comerse a la caperucita", recuerdo. Es un recuerdo algo agridulce

-Su ropa, Señorita Hofferson, se encuentra en mi cama.

-Corro desesperadamente hacia su cama y me quedo estupefacta a ver la ropa que había escogido para mi, esto no estaba en la maleta, definitivamente no.

Tengo que admitir que este pedazo de tela se ve bastante sofisticado y caro. Es un vestido con escote ovalado, de un exquisito color pardo, la tela aparenta ser de cuadrillé. Junto a él, hay una elegante chaquetilla de color rojo cereza. Hay unas medias de color negro junto con unos tacones del mismo color. Mi ropa interior, como decía Hipo, es una acabada pieza negra de encaje.

Una vez puesto todo en su lugar, entro al baño, Hipo me está esperando y observo el reflejo del espejo ¿Esta soy yo?

-Creo que deberías hacerte una elegante cola de caballo, para poder exponer esto –De su bolsillo Hipo saca una pequeña caja, la abre, y dentro de ésta hay un par de largos pendientes de, lo que aparenta ser, oro blanco con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes.

-Son sencillos, como tú -dice Hipo con una tímida sonrisa wow ¿Tímida?

-Creo que tu definición de sencillo con la mía…son muy diferentes –digo acariciando los pendientes

-Son pendientes de oro blanco de 18 quilates engastados con diamantes, no es cualquier diamante Astrid, es un diamante Carter. Es una piedra única llamada la piedra soberana, es la expresión de un _savoir-faire_ se caracteriza por la excelencia y la delicadeza. Me recordó a ti –dice. -Además combina con el mío –Hipo aparta sus largas patillas del lado izquierdo, mostrando un pendiente parecido al los míos, eso…lo hace ver rudo, malévolamente rudo y endemoniadamente sexy. No está mal Haddock.

-Me gustan, muchas gracias Hipo, yo…te lo agradezco mucho –digo acercándome peligrosamente, dejo la cajita de porcelana en el mueble del lavamanos y enredo su corbata en mi muñeca, una corbata de color rojo cereza, combina con mi atuendo. -Que coincidencia- pienso irónicamente –Muchas gracias señor Haddock, no sabe lo feliz que me hace que piense en mí –tiro de su corbata para que quede a mi altura, puedo sentir su respiración agitada, sus ojos expectantes y sus labios impacientes. Mis labios rozan los suyos. No puedo creer el dolor que este hombre puede llegar a causarme. Lo beso con desesperación, agonía, angustia. Él se separa de mis labios.

-¿Qué te preocupa Astrid?

-Tú –digo separándome de él y mirándome al espejo me hago una cola de caballo, Hipo tenía razón, muy elegante, una máscara perfecta. Sonrió con irónica para mis adentros

Luego de ir al buffet y comer unos huevos con tocino, tomar un vaso de zumo de naranja acompañado de un pedazo de tarta de chocolate, mi favorita por cierto, nos dirigimos a la próxima reunión. Al llegar al edificio en el cual se realizan todas las reuniones, incluidas las de ayer, claro, es el mismo edificio, nos apresuramos para tomar un ascensor. Vamos al piso cuarenta y dos esta vez, tenemos mucho tiempo de sobra.

-Me encantan los distintos vestidos con tonalidades rojas que incorporas a tu cuerpo, combinan perfectamente con tu tez de piel, además, encajan perfectamente con el color de tus mejillas –dice apretando mi mejilla derecha

-No hagas eso –bufo con un mohín. Frunzo el ceño y me cruzo de brazos, al igual como lo haría un niño pequeño.

Hipo sonríe sin soltar mi mejilla, segundos después su mano está acariciando quisquillosamente mi mejilla. Pasa su mano por el costado de mi cuello, yo lo estiro hacia atrás para permitirle más libertad. Miro sus ojos. Están llenos de sensualidad combinada con un poco de humor.

El teléfono de Hipo comienza a tocar una molesta melodía. Se detiene en seco, aparta la mano de mi mejilla para sacar el ruidoso aparato de su bolsillo

-¿Qué quieres? –Sonaba enojado, exasperado –no…no...He dicho que no… ¡mierda!...no, revisa su cuenta bancaria para ver si hay algún cambio…sabes a lo que me refiero...sí, claro, yo me encargaré, sólo asegúrate de estar un paso antes que él. No necesitamos más mierda. –Cuelga

-Nos quedan trece pisos –dice Hipo engatusadoramente –Tengo algunas cosas pendientes. Agarra mi mejilla y yo me aparto

-¿Quién era? –pregunto

-…

-Contesta, me lo debes.

-No quiero….hacerte daño, así que, te pediré que permanezcas en el margen-dice fríamente- que ni se te ocurra pasar a línea, Astrid.

."No quiero hacerte daño" –murmure para que me escuchara –estas de broma, eres el que más me ha lastimado en toda mi maldita vida, no me vengas con cuentos Hipo, me la debes. Te lo repetiré otra vez ¿Quién era? ¿Quien estaba llamando y por qué te pusiste tan serio? Quiero la verdad.

- Nadie importante Astrid, no entenderías

-Si no me dices nada, obviamente no entendería el plano de la situación ¿No crees? –digo irónicamente

-Vamos, nena, no me hagas enojar –dice alzando su mano para acariciarme el cabello

-Que ni se te ocurra –digo fríamente y lo hago parar en seco- confié en ti, dejé que te alojaras en mi casa, me dijiste que me contarías tu situación, te conté mi vida entera y no es que esté sacándote las cosas en cara, es solo para demostrarte que puedes confiar en mí. Recientemente me he dado cuenta que eres una persona sin corazón, hay momentos donde haces mi corazón ascender hasta la torre más alta y un segundo después, mis sentimientos, acompañado con mi autoestima están más abajo que la tumba de mi puta abuela. Ya no sé qué hacer. El problema es que tú no quieres que me hagan daño, pero ¿Qué sucede si la persona que me hace daño, es la misma persona que intenta alejarme de este?

Una vez el ascensor abre las puertas en nuestro piso, salgo apresuradamente junto con mi maletín, necesito estar lejos y otra vez ha dejado mis sentimientos más abajo del suelo. Él me desarma como quiere. ¡A la mierda! Tengo que concentrarme, mientras más rápido tenga en dinero, más rápido me marcharé de este maldito circulo vicioso, vueltas y vueltas y vueltas y vueltas. Ya estoy cansada. No es que me arrepienta de no haberme ido con Eret, es solo que…

-Salvaje ha intentado filtrarse en mi empresa y ha intentado robarme algo que es confidencial, eso ya lo sabes, es el sobre que te ha pasado Benny, tu ex jefe del bar. –murmura en mi oído.

-¿El sobre? –susurro –el sobre…

-¿Abriste el sobre, Astrid? –pregunta Hipo

-En realidad no, esa noche me fui con Eret –digo fríamente

-¡¿No has abierto el sobre?! –exclama Hipo, llamando la atención en el pasillo

-Pues no ¿Es muy importante? –pregunto cortante mientras abro la puerta donde la reunión dará comienzo

-Pues, sí y mucho ¿Está guardado? –pregunta y se pasa los dedos por su alocado pelo

-Claro, está en mi típica chaqueta –digo secamente- esa la guardo en un lugar secreto

-¿Seguirás así de insoportable toda la reunión? –pregunta con una sonrisa

Furiosa, me alejo de él para tomar asiento al lado de Patapez. Hipo se sienta en frente. Sera cabrón

-Hola Patapez –le digo dándole un beso en la mejilla -¿Cómo va todo?

-Hola y todo va de maravilla –sonríe –recuerda que después de esto nos vamos a la reunión con mi jefe. Brutacio Thorson

-¿Eres tú? ¿T-Tu eres Ingerman? -O como pude ser tan tonta, mi "amigo" es el ex de mi mejor amiga. La culpo por nombrarlo sólo por el apellido.

Saco mi celular y tecleo a Brutilda "_He conocido a tu ex novio, bastante agradable, pero es el enemigo. Cuidate hablamos."_

Estoy en la mitad de la reunión y tengo que admitir que no ha sido tan aburrida como la de ayer, eso sí, tengo las teclas casi en llamas por tanto apunte. Entre eso mi celular vibra. ¿Un numero privado?

"_Boca de llanto, me llaman  
>tus pupilas negras,<br>me reclaman. Tus labios  
>sin ti me besan.<br>¡Cómo has podido tener  
>la misma mirada negra<br>con esos ojos  
>que ahora llevas!"<em>

Conozco ese poema, triste ciertamente, Jaime Sabines, uno de los mexicanos más influyentes del siglo XX. Miro a mí alrededor e Hipo sonríe. Me encantan los poemas, conozco muchos autores, mi padre me contaba que yo le escribía poemas a diario y todo gracias a las monjas de colegio católico. Ellas me decían que tenía que trabajar en algo que soltara toda mi creatividad, la publicidad es una de esas cosas, hoy soy solo una secretaria, pero algún día, tendré un puesto en lo más alto de esta empresa. Sonrío y tecleo un mensaje de vuelta.

"_Cuando pienso que todo cuanto crece  
>dura en su perfección un breve instante,<br>como de la mañana el sol radiante  
>que, al avanzar la tarde, se oscurece"<em>

Gracias Willian Shakespeare, que empiece el juego.

Contemplo la reacción de Hipo y veo como me teclea de vuelta, con una sonrisa.

"_Usted es muy instruida, señorita Hofferson, no esperaba menos._

_Compañera  
>usted sabe<br>puede contar  
>conmigo<br>no hasta dos  
>o hasta diez<br>sino contar  
>conmigo<em>

_si alguna vez  
>advierte<br>que la miro a los ojos  
>y una veta de amor<br>reconoce en los míos  
>no alerte sus fusiles<br>ni piense qué delirio  
>a pesar de la veta<br>o tal vez porque existe  
>usted puede contar<br>conmigo"_

Mi teléfono vuelve a vibrar. Leo el mensaje y comienzo a ruborizarme poco a poco, levanto la vista avergonzada. ¡Oh Dios Bendito! ¡Ese poema! "Hagamos un trato" de Mario Benedetti . Me llama la atención que los poemas son o mexicanos o en este caso ¿Uruguayo? Creo, ¿latinoamericano? ¿Hipo no es italiano? Hay que ponerlo a prueba. Pienso un poema, que encaje pero que desencaje con el que él acaba de mandarme. ¡Oh! Tengo uno perfecto. Tecleo rápidamente. La reunión puede esperar.

"_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, escuché una canción,  
>(¿Fue hace mucho o sólo ayer?)<br>Suaves heridas se abrieron ante su melodía,  
>Descendiendo profundo hacia mi corazón.<br>Una canción de entrañable consuelo;  
>Que desde entonces me acompaña<br>En las horas más calmas y silenciosas,  
>Como un agudo, dulce sonido que nunca morirá."<em>

Henry Van Duke sus poemas tiene tanto significado, me absorben, me transportan. Hipo recibe el mensaje, lo sé, porque sacó su celular de su bolsillo derecho de su costoso traje. Cinco minutos después mi teléfono vuelve a vibrar

_"Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, vi una pequeña flor,  
>(¿Fue hace mucho o sólo ayer?)<br>Tan hermosa en su fragancia de largas horas,  
>Que parecía querer revelarme sus secretos:<br>Un pensamiento de alegría brotó en su ser  
>Sin jamás pronunciar palabra; Y ahora, a menudo veo<br>Que esa amigable, tierna flor, ya nunca se marchitará"_

Sorprendida lo miro y él me guiña un ojo. Creo que le estoy dando muchas vueltas al asunto. Me rindo, soy una tonta, me he enamorado del hombre más complicado del mundo. Me levanto de mi asiento, llamando la atención de todos los ejecutivos alrededor de la mesa. Guardo mi portátil y tomo mi maletín.

-Disculpen la interrupción, tengo unos asuntos personales urgentes que atender –Dicho esto salgo por la amplia puerta seguidos de pequeños murmullos. Tengo que salir, salir, tengo que salir maldita sea.

Ya en el ascensor, vuelvo a releer los mensajes de Hipo. ¿Cómo es que sabe tanto sobre la poesía? ¿Y como ha hecho encajar cada poema? Mierda, me rasco la nuca, estoy nerviosa y confundida. Ahora todo tiene sentido, es como cuando tenemos una cámara y todo está desenfocado, entonces uno de mueve de un lado a otro buscando el enfoque perfecto, cuando lo tienes, todo se vuelve claro, así es como se siente. El ascensor se detiene en el piso treinta y ocho. Cuando las puertas se abren, veo una fina cabellera negra, negra azabache. ¡Oh mierda! Bajo la vista y la sostengo en los finos zapatos de diseñador, seguidos de unas medias transparentes, sigo el recorrido, una falda tipo plato de líneas negras y blancas que se ajusta a su pequeña cintura. La acompaña una blusa que tiene los dos primeros botones desabrochados, encima lleva una americana de color negro.

Observo detenidamente su rostro, ella ladea sus labios en una petulante sonrisa

-¿Ves algo que te haya gustado…- dice la muy perra posicionándose a mi lado –…Astrid?

-No realmente –respondo impasiblemente

-¿Estás segura? Puedo ver una pisca de envidia en tus ojos –dice...como se llama…veamos hay que buscar un sinónimo de cínica… ¡Ah sí! Heather.

-¿Te conozco? –Pregunto mirándola a los ojos…haber que tan lejos puedo llegar –Porque estoy segura que no te he dado la confianza para que me hables de una manera a la cual tu llamarías confiada, en mi opinión, estás mostrando un tono de voz irritante y candoroso. -Hago un mohín -¿Sabes lo que significa candoroso, verdad?

-Eres una puta –dice frunciendo el ceño

Lanzo una sonora carcajada

-Mira quien lo dice –sonrío con suficiencia

-Tú eres la maldita perra que se interpone entre Hipo y yo ¡Vamos! Dime cuanto te paga Hipo por prestar tus servicios ¡Dime! Te pagaré el doble para que te alejes de él.

-¿Y tú quien eres, para hablar de él de esa manera? -pregunto mostrándome desinteresada. Aunque por dentro muero de ganas de patear a esa fulana

-Pues yo soy la prometida de él, así que, aléjate ¿Me entiendes?

Escucho el botón que hace que el ascensor se detenga, Mierda estoy atrapada en el piso veintidós y necesito llegar al piso diez en menos de siete minutos, ahí está la oficina de reuniones de Brutacio, eso me dijo Patapez_._ Respiro lentamente e intento no mostrarme dolida. Hipo no me dijo nada de una prometida –_Tú no lo quisiste escuchar, asume las consecuencias- _gruñe mi subconsciente. Respiro y lentamente realizo una sonrisa triunfadora.

-Bueno, Heather, Si tú crees que Hipo invierte su dinero pagando por mis servicios, quizás es porque está aburrido de llevar a la misma perra a la cama ¿no crees? ¿O a lo mejor su prometida no lo satisface de la manera correcta? –la miro mientras golpeo mi dedo índice contra mis labios, fingiendo pensar -¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor ella no lo hace gruñir erótica y sensualmente, mientras le susurra cosas tiernas al oído. –Tengo que darle donde más le duele, maldita perra, me lo debe, hace años –cosas como… ¡Oh si! ¡Astrid! ¡Me excita solo mirarte a los ojos!...oh… ¡Oh!... Mi frase favorita de Hipo –digo fingiendo emoción -. Te follaría ahora mismo

Desvío mi mirada a los puños de Heather, tiene los nudillos blancos, intenta controlarse. Sonrío para mí misma y aunque las cosas que acabo de decir son sólo 25% ciertas, me emociona pensar que se ha tragado cada palabra que dije, es una niñata ingenua.

-Las van a pagar caro, tú e Hipo, me las van a pagar, pero tú Astrid Hofferson, haré todo lo posible para que la sangre deje de fluir por todo tu cuerpo, ya me robaste lo que más apreciaba cuando era niña, no dejaré que me arrebates lo que quiero para mi futuro.

Muy bien, Heather acaba de activar la bomba, una palabra más de muestro pasado y la golpeo ahí mismo.

-Heather, no vengas a chantajearme con el pasado, Yo fui la víctima y lo sabes, yo era la que me quedaba en casa, mientras tú, salías con tu padre y Mi madre, mierda, no me vengas con excusas de que no recibiste cariño, porque esa cara de mojigata no funciona conmigo -digo enojada. Siento como la ira brota por cada uno de mis poros.

-Eres una perra, desde pequeña que lo eres, siempre me causó curiosidad la conexión que había entre ustedes dos. Ya sabes tú y mi padre. Empezaré a buscar información –Dijo Heather mirando sus uñas con una sonrisa estampada en su fino rostro

Siento como pada parte de mi cuerpo se tensa. La última cosa que recuerdo es como Heather se despide unos pisos más arriba de mi destino, ella….ella lo averiguará y conseguirá la información, tiene a Salvaje de su lado…¡Oh mierda! Es mi fin…todo…m-me falta el aire, siento como las paredes del ascensor…se…cierran ante mí… ¡Oh Dios!...estoy mareada...necesito aire. Toco mi frente ¿Estoy sudando?. Siento como las murallas… acortan la distancia, me aplastarán… ¿Hipo?...¡no!...la oscuridad avanza lentamente, por fin encuentro algo que necesitaba hace ya varias semanas…paz

Escucho las sirenas de la ambulancia, son molestas, no logro ver nada, mis parpados pesan y mi cuerpo no es capaz de moverse por sí mismo, me subconsciente es mi única compañía y no estoy dispuesta a que me regañe…todo se nubla y pierdo el conocimiento.

"_¡Lleva ciento cincuenta latidos por minuto, pronto, acérquenme el desfibrilador!_

_¡Preparen para descargar a doscientos!_

_¡Despejen!"_

_._

_._

_._

-¿Estará bien? –escucho a o lejos, es la voz de Hipo

-No lo sabemos con claridad, para resumirlo, la Señorita Hofferson, ha sufrido una claustrofobia, lo que nos llevó a un infarto de miocardio. Hemos intentado controlarla, pero su situación es complicada, ya que hay momentos donde la fibrilación ventricular o estas serpientes que ve aquí, se mueven de forma rápida, descoordinada y bueno, los efectos del bombeo rápido de la sangre, hacen que el corazón se…detenga.

¡Mierda! ¿Me voy a morir?

.

.

.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado…intento abrir los ojos, mover mis manos, pero no puedo... quiero ver a Hipo, quiero abrazarlo ¿Quiero hacerlo? Está comprometido, su amante es mi hermanastra, y ella sabrá lo que su padre me hacía. Hipo no podrá detenerlo, nadie podrá. Vagos y dañinos recuerdos pasan por mi cabeza. Estoy abriendo la caja de pandora, Salvaje tocándome, grabándome, Eret salvándome en la autopista, Heather besando a Hipo, papá golpeando a Salvaje, Hipo y sus poemas…sus poemas…De la nada todo es oscuridad y ¡Bam! Estoy amarrada a una cama, estoy expuesta, sometida. Llevo una provocadora tanga roja que hace juego con mi brasier. En frente de mis ojos, hay una puerta, la cual se abre lentamente.

Siento como una presencia se acerca, sus pasos son lentos y crudos. Lleva una cámara de video y está enfocándome.

"_-Grabación número treinta y dos. Ella es Astrid Hofferson, es una zorra, la cual está sometida a mi, está a mi merced y hará lo que yo quiera, puedo tocarla, puedo tocar esos redondos pechos y ese culito es todo mío. Voy a follarla porque… Ella es mía"_

El rostro detrás de la cámara muestra una fría sonrisa, yo desesperada intento tirar de las perfectas amarras, logrando sólo unas muñecas rojas.

-¡Suéltame! –grito desesperada

"_- Sonríe a la cámara Astrid, ¿La extrañaste?"_

La presencia se acerca y acaricia lentamente desde mi pantorrilla, hasta el interior de mis muslos. Asqueada intento alejarme, pero es inútil.

La mano sigue su recorrido, pasando por mi estómago y mi vientre llegando a uno de mis pechos, el cual lo amasa y lo pellizca violentamente

-¡Déjame! –grito desesperada. Veo como me desabrocha mi brasier , el broche está adelante y deja mis pechos al aire. Los enfoca con la cámara….como… en mi infancia

Luego, violentamente arranca mi tanga y empieza a tocarme la unión entre mis muslos. Yo me limito a llorar.

-¡Hijo de puta! Salvaje, hijo de puta –grito. Intentando patalear

Me masturba con sus asquerosos dedos…introduce dos dentro de mí. Graba mis gestos, mi rostro, mi pelo suelto, todo.

-¡Ya basta! –susurro desamparada

Luego, todo es oscuridad…

"_Rápido va a alcanzar los doscientos cincuenta latidos por minuto _

_¿Todo listo? _

_¡Despejen!"_

_._

"_-Doctor, haga algo ¡Por favor! No, no, no puede, no puede dejar esto en las manos de Dios! p-puedo pagarle, pero, por favor ¡sálvenla! ¡Oh Astrid! _– escucho la voz de Hipo, la escucho distante, suena desesperado.

-_"-Lo siento mucho señor, no podemos hacer más, pero si quiere y lo veo en sus ojos, puede quedarse aquí –_el doctor intenta calmar a Hipo, yo quiero calmarlo, pero no puedo mover ninguna extremidad de mi cuerpo. Todo se vuelve oscuro…

Abro lentamente los ojos y ahí está, Hipo, el hombre que me ha robado el sueño, vestido de blanco, con bastón y un sombrero. Me tiende la mano y me lleva a una de las sillas que están dispersas en el espacio negro. Me deja sentada allí y va al repentino escenario. Me sonríe maliciosamente y toma su sombrero. De ahí saca dos cuchillos afilados, saca a lengua, los saborea y…. los lanza hacia a mí. Atraviesan directamente mi corazón. Veo como me desangro lentamente, Luego miro a la dirección de Hipo, quien repentinamente está besando a una pelinegra. Él me mira y profundiza el beso.

Todo es oscuridad

.

.

.

"_-¿Cómo está ella? –_pregunta ¿Eret? ¡Oh Eret! No sabes las cosas que tengo que contarte, solo tengo que…mover…m-mis…imposible, nada se mueve

"_-Me siento tan culpable" –_Escucho a Hipo. Se oye angustiado ¿estará llorando?

_-"Deberías, ella no es una mala persona, Hipo, y los sabes, tampoco es una chica débil, ella es testaruda y muy valiente, de seguro saldrá de ésta" Escucho el discurso de Eret y sonrío para mi. Todo vuelve a negro_

_._

_._

_-"¡Amiga mia!" _–esta vez es Brutilda ¿Qué hace aquí? _–Vamos Astrid, tenemos de mucho de que hablar, así que, levanta tu culo flojo vamos a tomarnos un café _–termina de decir en un sollozo. –"_por favor" ¡Oh mi Astrid! Mi inocente Astrid" _

Hay muchas personas que se preocupan por mí, me gusta esa sensación, dan ganas de…de morir de felicidad. Morir siendo amada. Pero ¡No! Vamos Astrid, tenemos que patear el culo de Heather y tenemos que ganar el juego, vamos, algún día Hipo se arrodillará ante ti y te dirá:

-Astrid, creo que me he enamorado de ti –escucho a lo lejos–Todo este tiempo te he hecho daño y soy consciente de ello, es solo que….no quiero que pienses…yo…no soy una mala persona ¿Lo sabes verdad? Yo…nunca he actuado así, nunca he tratado así a una mujer, déjame enseñarte, por favor, solo tienes que despertar.

De repente estoy flotando en el vasto mar, estoy sola y tengo que nadar para no ahogarme. Hay algo abajo…que…hace que me sumerja, ¡No! Nado, pero es inútil, la gradiente me consume, literalmente.

"_Biiiiiiiiip…..Biiiiiiiip…..Biiiiip….Biiiip…Biip..Biip…Bip…Bip…Bip"_

Despierto y todo vuelve a mí, todo menos el oxígeno. Luego todo está frio y cierro los ojos mientras veo unas enfermeras acercarse. Oscuridad, otra vez.

Pestañeo para adaptarme a la luz del lugar, aunque no es mucha, parece que es de noche. Hipo tiene mi mano acorralada entre las suyas. Me acaricia los nudillos suavemente, como Hipo sabe hacerlo, Yo correspondo su contacto y apreto su mano débilmente.

Creo que has perdido nuestro juego –pienso

El único sonido presente es el del electrocardiograma, es la máquina que mide las frecuencias del latido del corazón

-¿A-Astrid? ¡Oh Astrid! –Hipo me mira, debo lucir horrible –yo pensé….pensé que…-Hipo se pasa la mano por su cabello

Sonrío y le acaricio los nudillos, ¡Santa Mierda! Las palabras no salen de mi boca.

Lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, los párpados me pesan, lucho por mantener los ojos abiertos, quiero ver a Hipo

-Astrid, yo pensé que…tú.. –Hipo vuelve a pasarse las manos por el pelo- …ya sabes…tú… ¡Oh Astrid! Por segunda vez en mi vida pude sentir el…miedo…

Débilmente levanto una de mis manos y le acaricio el rostro, se le ve preocupado pero relajado. Es como una dulce agonía, es como…una amarga verdad…

"_-¡Doctor, Doctor! La paciente ha despertado_" –escucho mientras la enfermera sale corriendo del la habitación. Cierro los ojos disfrutando las leves caricias de Hipo sobre mi cabello

Las horas pasan tortuosamente, no sé qué hora es. La enfermera pasa cada una hora y media tomando mi presión, verifica si tengo fiebre y guía la luz irritante contra mis pupilas. No he comido nada, solo puedo observar y escuchar, aún tengo la molesta mascarilla, me ayuda a respirar, puedo sentir su ayuda. Hipo no ha dejado mi mano, se le ve desaliñado y muy poco descansado. Las horas siguen pasando e Hipo me explica como sucedió todo. Sucede que, él me siguió minutos después que yo tomara el ascensor, él llegó hasta el piso de Brutacio y luego espero sentado en frente del ascensor, vio que mi ascensor estaba detenido, Hipo se preocupó y llamó a los guardias y con las cámaras lograron darse cuenta de que habían dos chicas a dentro, una rubia y una pelinegra. Hipo dijo que estuvo fuera de sí, el ascensor llegó al piso de Hipo y vio como me desvanecía. Llamó a la ambulancia y no me ha soltado la mano en todo este tiempo.

Llevo dos días desde que desperté, esta camilla es un poco incómoda, pero con la compañía de Hipo es más que suficiente. Brutilda vino a visitarme, me ha contado lo de Patán en frente de Hipo, el cual escuchaba atentamente y luego dijo que Patán era su primo, dejándonos congeladas. Brutilda se queda en mi habitación de hotel. Eret vino verme cuando se estaba oscureciendo, llegó con unos chocolates ¡Te amo Eret! y doce rosas de color azul, muy exóticas, muy Eret. Además me causó gracia que Hipo me regalara doce rosas rojas, el color opuesto.

Pasa el cuarto día y por fin me han sacado la mascarilla, puedo respirar por mí misma. Es de noche, puedo ver a Hipo dormir con su cabeza apoyada en mi camilla y su mano aún apretando la mía, se le nota cansado, puedo sentir su respiración acompasada y profunda. Con mi mano libre, acaricio lentamente su sedoso cabello, hebra por hebra. Me he enamorado de la persona equivocada. Él ya está ocupado, por la persona que él ama, es un amor correspondido ¿Por qué no me enamoré en la Universidad? ¿Por qué no salí de fiesta con mis amigos? Siempre fui la chica que se esforzaba por sus estudios, ¿Por qué siempre quise ser la mejor? he aquí el resultado, estoy sola, con un hombre que seguro me quiere por el rato. Hipo se sobresalta y abre de par en par los ojos. Luego como un gato, se rasca los ojos con las dos manos.

Me mira, lo miro.

-¿Astrid?

-Hipo –susurro

-¡Oh Astrid! –dice Hipo abrazándome. Puedo sentir su perfume, su dulce aroma. Yo no correspondo a su abrazo.

Astrid vamos, no puedo pensarlo mucho, yo creo que es mejor lanzarse a la piscina.

-Oye Hipo –susurro con la voz entre cortada

-¿Qué pasa Astrid? –Aún me está abrazando

Inhalo y exhalo, tengo que controlarme…

-¿Estás comprometido, Hipo? –le pregunto en su oído, mientras descanso mi cabeza en sus hombros.

-Estuve tres años comprometidos…con Heather…-susurra-Hace un año y medio, en nuestro último ensayo de boda, le dije que era solo un capricho, que yo no me casaría con ella…lo hice en frente de todos…nuestro matrimonio estaba arreglado, ya sabes Salvaje y mi padre, socios, ellos unirían sus empresas, pero yo mande todo a la mierda…-Hipo suspira pesadamente- Sospecho que Salvaje hizo algún trato sucio con algún mafioso, porque tres semanas después mi padre amaneció muerto en Londres, por una sobredosis. Nunca me dejaré de culpar por su muerte.

-Ahora Heather se me ha insinuado….mucho…y tú…tú has salido herida, Astrid. Tú –Hipo se ve derrotado –Hemos descubierto que Salvaje ha intentado, robarse un sobre en particular, al principio, era un sobre con toda mi información, ese fue el incidente que detuvo Patán, Salvaje ha intentado de todo, me ha rayado mis autos, incluso a mi pequeño Thor. Mi Audi A4 2014. Fue horrible, ha pichado mis ruedas, ha entrado a mi casa. Todo…esa es una de las razones de las cuales estoy viviendo contigo, el no sabía de mi posición, hasta que Heather se presentó en esa fiesta. Quiero dejar en claro que…entre Heather y yo…eh…el sentimiento no es mutuo.

Mi cuerpo se relaja. Y yo sonrío

-Se le ve muy contenta, Señorita Hofferson –dice juguetonamente

-Ahora que sé la verdad, me siento…conforme

Al día siguiente me vuelven a revisar y me dan el alta, Hipo tenía listo mi equipaje. Nos vamos de vuelta a nuestra ajetreada ciudad. New York.


End file.
